Let Me Care
by notTamiTaylor
Summary: Summer won't realize that she's sick. But one day she faints in the office at the Rock. Sasha keeps trying to take care of her, but she keeps pushing him away. Will he realize her true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: random idea I've had floating around for a while. Summer/Sasha fluff. Oh, thanks to broadwaybabewa for helping me with this. Hahaha, oh the things we come up with when we're bored. **

**THE ROCK GYM**

**BOULDER, COLORADO**

**FEBRUARY 2, 2012**

_Kim Keeler's POV_

There's something different about Summer today. Her hair is pulled in a messy bun and she's kinda dragging a little. She keeps hiding sneezes and coughs, and keeps drinking a lot of water.

"Hey Summer, you feelin okay today?"

She hides a cough, "I'm fine Kim.. allergies…"

"Okay, let me know if you need anything…" I tell her.

"Sure…" she says, sitting down. She starts sorting through some files, but stops soon after she starts to blow her nose.

Her cough seems to get worse as the day goes on and she's sneezing more. She really hasn't gotten up from the desk, and I've noticed her nodding off a few times. This is definitely more than allergies.

Sasha walks in the office and notices Summer leaning back in the chair. "Summer… did you find the paperwork I needed for the pre-elite gymnasts?"

She perks up, "Huh.. oh yeah, it's right here…" she hands it to him and sneezes.

"Feelin okay?" he asks. She looks a little pale now.

"Allergies…" she replies, grabbing a tissue from the box on the desk. "We need more tissues…" she mutters, waving the box in his face.

"There should be some in the supply closet, if not, I'll go get a box…" he says to her.

She just nods and leans back in the chair. A few minutes later, my cell phone rings and I step out to answer it.

_Sasha's POV_

Summer looks really dizzy as she gets up to get the box of tissues, she steadies herself on the desk before moving towards the supply closet. Good thing I've been keeping an eye on her, the next thing I know, she's falling to the floor. I catch her just before she hits the floor and she's completely out.

"Summer…" I say, brushing her bangs out of her face.

She just stirs in my arms. "Summer…"

Her eyes slowly start to flutter open and she glances at me.

"Are you okay, you just fainted…" I ask her.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine…" she replies, blinking her eyes a few times.

"Alright…" I say as I help her stand back up, but she grabs the edge of the table when I let go of her.

"You sure you're fine?" I ask, as she tries to get her balance back.

"Yeah.." she says right before she sneezes.

"You look dizzy.." I say to her, I'm getting worried at this point, she just fainted and has been sneezing and coughing all day. Something's wrong.

"Sasha… stop it… I'm fine…" she firmly says.

"Alright…" I reply, I really don't wanna argue with her. Thankfully Kim comes back in, hopefully she can convince Summer that she's sick.

"Is everything okay?" she asks, seeing Summer's pale face.

"She just fainted…" I tell her, glancing at Summer.

"Summer…. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Kim asks.

"I'm fine.." she instantly replies.

She's not okay, she's definitely getting sick. "She keeps saying that but she couldn't even stand up…"

"There's no way you're fine, you're definitely getting sick…" Kim says to her.

"I'm not…" she protests. I'm beginning to think that she doesn't like being sick, and is not too pleased with the idea of people taking care of her.

"You definitely are…" I tell her, she's being stubborn right now.

Kim feels her forehead, "You're burning up, you can't say you're not sick.."

"I feel fine…" she replies, hiding another cough.

"Summer, you are definitely getting sick…" she's past the part of getting sick, it's already settled in, and she needs to go to the doctor.

"I'm not going to the doctor…" she firmly says.

"You have to.." I tell her, trying to make eye contact with her.

"no.." she pouts.

"Come on, it's probably just going to get worse…" I say, trying to convince her she needs to go.

"I'm still not going…" she pouts.

"Then I'm calling an ambulance and making you go…" Kim says, almost threatening. But I know she only said this because she's worried.

"no…" Summer replies.

"Then we're going to have to make you go…" I say to her.

"I'm about to call, if you don't want the entire gym to see you being wheeled out on a gurney, then you should let us take you…" Kim tells her.

"Don't call, I'm still not gonna go…" she pouts.

"We're going to make you go either way…" I explain, she really needs to see her doctor, I don't want her to get any sicker than she already is.

"I guess I can't win this one. You will regret calling if you do… so don't think about it…" she replies, still pouting.

"If I drive, will you go?" Kim asks.

"I really don't want to… but I don't really have a choice do I?" Summer answers, sneezing halfway through her sentence.

"No you don't…" I tell her.

"Okay, I won't call the ambulance, but I'm still taking you to the hospital…" Kim tells her, taking her hand off of the phone.

Summer just continues to pout, "fine…"

"Either way, one of us would have taken you to the hospital…" I say, trying to make her realize that she needs to see her doctor.

"I know, I just really don't want to…" she sighs.

"I know… it's gonna be fine.." I reassure her.

"We gotta find out why you fainted, that's why we want you to go to the doctor…" Kim explains.

"Whatever…" She replies, sneezing.

"Think you can make it to my car?" Kim asks her. I honestly don't think she can, she was hardly able to hold herself up earlier.

"Yeah…" she mumbles.

I help her stand up and she grabs my shoulder. She clearly doesn't have the strength she needs to hold herself up to walk. She's overdone it and it's just caught up with her.

I end up carrying her to Kim's car, and we get plenty of suspicious looks from the girls that are in the gym. Thankfully Emily distracts Lauren so she doesn't running up to us and make Summer protest going to the doctor anymore than she already is.

We get to the car and Kim helps me get Summer situated in the passenger seat. "Call me when you find out what's wrong…" I tell them.

"Will do Sasha…" Kim smiles and I close the passenger door.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. It's my first Make It Or Break It fic. And the Summer/Sasha fluff comes about in the next few chapters. But Summer is gonna be pretty stubborn when it comes to this.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: random idea I've had floating around for a while. Summer/Sasha fluff. Oh, thanks to broadwaybabewa for helping me with this. Hahaha, oh the things we come up with when we're bored. **

**PREVIOUSLY:  
><strong>I end up carrying her to Kim's car, and we get plenty of suspicious looks from the girls that are in the gym. Thankfully Emily distracts Lauren so she doesn't running up to us and make Summer protest going to the doctor anymore than she already is.

We get to the car and Kim helps me get Summer situated in the passenger seat. "Call me when you find out what's wrong…" I tell them.

"Will do Sasha…" Kim smiles and I close the passenger door.

***MIOBI***

**THE NEXT MORNING  
><strong>**THE ROCK GYM**

_Kim's POV_

I walk into the office and sure enough Summer's sitting at the desk. "Summer, what are you doing here? You're supposed to stay home today…"

"I'm fine…" she replies.

"you just fainted yesterday, you should take the day off.." We were at the hospital until almost 11, her fever spiked and she was a little dehydrated, there's no way she's gonna make it through the day here.

"I know… but I'm fine Kim.." she insists.

"I just don't want you to get sick again…." I tell her, she's so stubborn. She even tried to convince her doctor she wasn't sick when she had a 104 fever.

"I'm not gonna get sick…" she pouts.

"You were running a fever and fainted yesterday…" I explain to her.

"I'm okay Kim, I'm bored anyway…" she protests.

"Okay…" I say, if she gets sick, I'm taking her home. She doesn't need to be here today at all.

_Sasha's POV_

I come in the office and sure enough Summer's sleeping with her head down on the desk. Kim told me what happened at the hospital, they think she has the flu, and should be at home resting. "Summer…"

She doesn't really move much so I squeeze her shoulder, "Summer…"

She whimpers, "leave me alone Kim…" she's feeling a lot worse than she's acting. I can tell.

"it's me, Sasha…"

She immediately sits up, "oh…"

"You should go home…" I tell her. She looks so pale, and I can tell she's so tired.

"I'm fine here…" she pouts.

"You're really comfortable with your head on a desk?" I ask her… heck, even the couch would be more comfortable.

"Don't worry about it" she says, hiding a yawn. Kim told me she was really stubborn with her doctors.

"I should take you home…" hopefully she'll let me and she can get some rest, she really needs it. She's overworked herself and needs to take the time off to get better.

"You don't have to…" She replies. I really don't want her to faint again, or get sick.

"I will.." I reply, squeezing her shoulder.

She yawns, "I told you I was fine here.."

"You're tired, I'm gonna take you home…"

"I'm not tired and I'm not sick…" I don't think I've ever met anyone that is a worse liar than she is, she looks so exhausted and you can just tell she's sick.

"Yeah but I'm really starting to worry about you" I reply.

"Don't… I'm fine." She pouts.

"You fainted yesterday…" and spent six hours in the hospital with a fever. There's no way she's okay.

"I know…" she says, yawning.

"okay, I'm taking you home…" she's so stubborn… I know she's feeling bad.

"Sasha I said you didn't have to…" she argues.

"I know.."

"just let me stay here…" she says.

"Alright, fine. But if you start to seem sick, I'm taking you home…" I reply.

"whatever…" she replies, yawning again.

"Are you sure you want to sleep on a desk?" I ask her.

"I'm not tired…" she tells me, struggling to hide a yawn.

"you look tired…" I say.

"Whatever Sasha…" she says.

"You keep yawning and you say you're not tired?" I ask, I've gotta get her to tell me how she's really feeling.

"Okay fine, I'm exhausted, my head is killing me, and I feel like I'm gonna be sick.." she says, but it comes out more of a whimper.

"Okay, I'm definitely taking you home.."

"Whatever…" she replies, putting her head down on the desk.

This is when I pick her up, I know she doesn't feel good at all and has no energy.

"Sasha…" she whimpers.

"I told you I was gonna take you home…" I tell her.

"Ugh whatever…" she yawns. I glance at Kim, letting her know I'm taking Summer home.

She's so out of it she doesn't really notice me putting her in the car and driving away from The Rock.

I get her home and she's fallen asleep in the car so I have to pick her up. Thankfully Kim told me where the spare key was after last night, so I was able to get in and lay her down on the couch. She stirs in her sleep but doesn't wake up. I find a pretty big blanket on the armrest of a chair and cover her up. She looks so miserable right now, so I decide to stay until she wakes up. I don't want her to end up throwing up or fainting again without someone here. I text Kim and let her know I got Summer home, and she replied letting me know that she would help watch the girls still training at the gym.

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I feel bad for Summer, she'll be sick for a while. But Sasha will be persistent about making sure she does what she can to feel better. There definitely will be fluff to come! Please review and let me know what you think… broadwaybabeWA and I have come up with some cute ideas for later chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: random idea I've had floating around for a while. Summer/Sasha fluff. Oh, thanks to broadwaybabewa for helping me with this. Hahaha, oh the things we come up with when we're bored. **

**PREVIOUSLY:  
><strong>I get her home and she's fallen asleep in the car so I have to pick her up. Thankfully Kim told me where the spare key was after last night, so I was able to get in and lay her down on the couch. She stirs in her sleep but doesn't wake up. I find a pretty big blanket on the armrest of a chair and cover her up.

She looks so miserable right now, so I decide to stay until she wakes up. I don't want her to end up throwing up or fainting again without someone here. I text Kim and let her know I got Summer home, and she replied letting me know that she would help watch the girls still training at the gym.

***MIOBI***

**SUMMER'S HOUSE:  
><strong>**FEBRUARY 3, 2012**

_Sasha's POV_

She slowly starts waking up about an hour later, and she looks really pale. I sit down next to her and start rubbing her back, "How're you feelin?"

"ugh…" she moans.

She's so sick right now, dragging herself to work didn't help at all. I think it made it worse. I continue to rub her back, and she whimpers a few times.

"I hate this…" she says, yawning.

"I know you do…" I calmly tell her, she's so miserable right now.

I only get a cough in return, so I squeeze her shoulder and she whimpers.

"You okay?" I ask her, I'm getting really worried about her. I've never seen her this bad.

"Yeah…" she mumbles. There's no way she's feeling okay, she just looks so sick.

"Don't lie…" I tell her, rubbing her back.

She coughs, "not lyin…"

I know she's not up for much talking so I don't say anything to her, but keep rubbing her back. She just pulls her blanket over her head and whimpers. I know she said she was feeling sick to her stomach at the office, and I'm worried she's hiding that. She coughs again and whimpers.

"How're you feeling?" I ask her, hopefully she'll be honest with me this time.

"Fantastic Sasha… just fantastic…" she says. I've never heard so much sarcasm from her either.

"I can hear the sarcasm in that…" I say, smiling at her.

"Duh… what do you think?" she whines.

"Well do you want some more blankets or what?" I ask her, she's just been sleeping and whimpers every once in a while.

"I'm fine… just go…" she croaks. I'm not leaving her alone when she's feeling like this. There's a really good chance she could throw up. I don't reply, instead I keep rubbing her back.

"You're still here… I'm fine by myself.." she quietly says.

"You sure?" I ask her. she needs to realize that she's sick. But it's not gonna happen as soon as it should.

She starts coughing again, "Yeah…"

Before I can reply, she hides a gag. Okay, there is no way I can leave her feeling like she is. She can't even hold herself up.

"I think I'm going to have to stay here" I tell her.

"no you're not" she protests.

"did you gag?" I ask, even though I know she did. I want her to tell me.

"no Sasha, I'm fine.." she says, coughing.

I rub her back and she gags again. She then starts to whimper a little, this is when I know she is about to throw up. So I pick her up and carry her into her bathroom. She doesn't have the strength to sit up on her own, so I have to help her. She leans her head into my shoulder, "I'm not gonna be sick Sasha…"

"You keep gagging…" I tell her.

"So…" she pouts, and then gags again. She looks really pale and I think she could throw up any minute. I'm rubbing her back, which I think is helping her a little because she tries to relax.

"I don't wanna throw up" she whines.

I squeeze her shoulder, "It's gonna be okay"

She eventually throws up and fights back tears. I grab the washcloth that was on her sink and get it wet with warm water and wrap it around her neck.

"Sorry you have to see me like this…" she says, hanging her head.

She's feeling horrible. I want her to know that she has someone to take care of her, she shouldn't have to do this by herself. It would only make matters worse if she did.

"It's okay…" I reassure her, trying to make eye contact with her.

She just yawns and whimpers. This has taken so much out of her she needs to rest. She just doesn't seem to realize that it's the only way she's gonna get better.

"Do you think you're gonna throw up again?" I ask her, she's still pretty pale. I'm not sure if she's been able to keep anything down.

"Probably not…" she mumbles.

She looks so exhausted, she's been fighting sleep since she's been sick. I would think she'd be one to stay in bed all day if she were sick, not pretend it wasn't happening. I pick her up and carry her to her bed and sit down with her.

"not tired…" she mumbles.

"you are, I can tell." I say to her, hopefully she'll realize how tired she really is and just sleep.

She yawns, "Don't wanna sleep…"

"You need to get some sleep…" I say, running my fingers through her tangled blond hair. She's so out of it right now, she doesn't really notice.

She just whimpers, and struggles to keep her eyes open.

"get some rest…" I tell her, still running my fingers through her hair.

She relaxes a little and leans into me, "not tired…"

"Yeah, you are. Just sleep…" I quietly say to her.

Eventually she falls asleep, with her head buried in my shoulder. I know she doesn't feel good at all, so it doesn't really matter right now.

She sleeps for almost two hours before she starts to wake up.

"Summer…" I calmly say to her when she starts whimpering.

"oh god… Sasha?" she says, startled.

"yeah…" she was so out of it when she fell asleep, she didn't realize it was me that was taking care of her.

"how long have I been sleepin? We were just at work…" she asks, yawning.

"about two hours.. you really needed it…" I tell her, rubbing her shoulder.

"oh… did… I fall asleep like this?" she asks, starting to wake up even more.

"yeah" I calmly tell her, she's starting to freak out a little when she really needs to relax.

"Sorry… you shouldn't have to see me like this…" she whines, trying to get up, but I stop her, she needs to stay in bed and rest.

"It's okay, I don't mind at all…" I reassure her.

"It's just… ugh… never mind…" she starts, but can't bring herself to finish her thought.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Yay. What do you think Summer wants to tell Sasha? Thanks to those that have reviewed, and one reviewer, Samantha pointed out that he's been really protective of her, well, there's a reason for that! But there will be a few bumps along the way to get to the happy Sasha/Summer fluff that we all love. Keep reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: random idea I've had floating around for a while. Summer/Sasha fluff. Oh, thanks to broadwaybabewa for helping me with this. Hahaha, oh the things we come up with when we're bored. **

**PREVIOUSLY: **

"oh… did… I fall asleep like this?" she asks, starting to wake up even more.

"yeah" I calmly tell her, she's starting to freak out a little when she really needs to relax.

"Sorry… you shouldn't have to see me like this…" she whines, trying to get up, but I stop her, she needs to stay in bed and rest.

"It's okay, I don't mind at all…" I reassure her.

"It's just… ugh… never mind…" she starts, but can't bring herself to finish her thought.

**SUMMER'S HOUSE**

_Sasha's POV_

She doesn't seem to want to finish her thought. "What?" I ask, hopefully she'll tell me.

"nothin.." she sighs.

"what?" I ask her again, she's probably not gonna tell me, she's so out of it.

"forget it…" she yawns.

"please tell me…" I calmly ask her, rubbing her back.

"no Sasha…" she whines.

"alright.." I calmly say, knowing she's so tired and just needs to rest.

She hides another yawn. She's not ready to be at work, she shouldn't have come this morning. I think the only way she's gonna stay is if I stay here with her. She's being so stubborn.

"ugh… I hate being sick…" she pouts.

"I know, just let me help you…" I calmly say. She needs to relax and just let us take care of her. she'll get better so much faster.

"whatever Sasha… don't you have to be at the gym?" she asks.

"yeah I probably should get back soon…" I reply, as I squeeze her shoulder.

"don't tell Kim about this or she's gonna be breathing down my neck all afternoon…" she says. She's right, but she needs somebody to help take care of her. she's overworking herself trying to do this alone.

"alright, I won't…" I reply, I want her to trust me.

"I'm fine by myself if you wanna go back…" she says.

"you sure?" she's really weak, and really needs one of us to stay with her in case she gets sick again.

"yeah…" she says, laying down in bed.

"okay…" I reply, putting a water bottle by her bed. She needs to keep herself hydrated, but I know she won't drink much because she's so tired.

She yawns and struggles to hide a cough. At least she's taken her medicine, so it should help.

"Just get some more sleep… you need it.." I tell her as she starts to close her eyes.

"whatever… I'm fine.." I highly doubt that. She looks miserable.

"alright…" I say, starting to leave.

"see you later Sasha…" she replies as she pulls the covers up over her head. I turn the light off as I leave her room and lock the house.

I get back to the gym and Kim pulls me aside to ask how Summer's doing. I tell her that she's finally getting some sleep, but don't mention that she's thrown up. Kim tells me that she'll go by and check on her in about twenty minutes because she doesn't want her alone if she wakes up feeling sick.

About half an hour later Kim leaves to go check on Summer and I'm here with the girls. She tells me that once she makes sure everything's okay she'll call me.

_Kim's POV_

Once I get to Summer's house, I go into her bedroom to find her laying there awake. "hey…"

"hey Kim…" she mumbles.

I gently feel her forehead, "how're you feelin?" I ask her.

"Okay…" she says, yawning.

"You sure? You're a little warm…" I tell her.

"yeah, I'm fine.." she insists. I never thought she'd be this stubborn.

"I'm gonna check your temp anyway, just to make sure it's okay.." I tell her, grabbing the thermometer.

"Fine…" she pouts as I gently put the thermometer in her mouth.

"your fever's startin to come back.." I tell her.

"ugh… I hate this…" she whines.

"I know you do, it's gonna be okay.." I reassure her.

She curls up under the sheets, "I kinda want my mom…" I know she rarely gets sick and I don't blame her at all for wanting her mother.

"Okay, do you wanna call her?" I reply, reaching for the phone by her bed.

"Kay…" she says, taking the phone from me and dialing her mom's number.

_Paige's POV_

I haven't heard from Summer in a few weeks, but today her name shows up on my caller ID. She's usually at work this time of the day, so I'm a little worried.

"mommy…" she whimpers, she sounds like she's been sick.

"Summer? It's me sweetie…" I tell her.

"I don't feel good…" she says, coughing.

"oh sweetheart, do you want me to come over?" I ask.

"can you? If you're not busy…" she quietly says. I really hope she's not overworking herself.

"Of course honey. I'll be there soon…" I reassure her.

I hang up the phone and grab my keys to head over there. She hasn't been sick in a few years. She's really feelin bad if she's called me.

Once I get there she's laying on the couch covered up with a blanket trying to stay awake. I walk up to her and gently rub her shoulder, "sweetie.."

She whimpers and pulls the blanket up over her head.

"it's me honey…" I tell her.

"I don't feel good…" she whines.

She looks pretty miserable, she's really pale and feels like she's running a fever.

"she fainted yesterday, and she's been running a fever pretty much all day today…" Kim tells me.

"she hasn't gotten sick like this in a few years, has she been to the doctor?" I ask.

"Yeah, we took her to the ER last night, they think it's the flu…" she tells me.

"I hate this mommy…" she whimpers.

I gently rub her back, "I know you do honey, just let me help you…"

She just whimpers again and I sit down next to her on the couch. She leans into me without much hesitation and I fix the blanket around her.

"I almost told Sasha that I like him…" she sighs.

"really?" Kim asks.

"yeah… I'd thrown up and I just almost let it slip…" she replies.

"sweetie… when did you throw up?" I ask her, the Sasha thing can wait a little while.

"earlier…" she answers.

"honey, I really think you have the flu. You're staying here a few days. There's no way you can go to work…" I explain.

"ugh I'm fine…" she pouts.

"Summer, I'd believe you if you hadn't fainted and the ER doctors didn't tell me it was the flu…" Kim explains.

"I'm gonna stay with her probably overnight, if you wanna head home that's fine Kim…" I tell her.

"alright… Summer I hope you feel better…" Kim replies, getting up to leave.

Summer snuggles into me and fights to keep her eyes open.

"just close your eyes honey… it's okay…" I reassure her.

She eventually falls asleep on me. Hopefully she'll stay asleep for a while. I'm glad Kim and Sasha took her to the ER, she probably wouldn't have done anything about it if she was by herself.

**A/N: Another chapter done. I'm surprised at how much feedback this has gotten seeing that normally Sasha is written with Payson. I'm glad that there are people besides me that actually like the Summer/Sasha relationship. It will get more romantic, Summer has to get over the flu first. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: random idea I've had floating around for a while. Summer/Sasha fluff. Oh, thanks to broadwaybabewa for helping me with this. Hahaha, oh the things we come up with when we're bored. **

**PREVIOUSLY: **

"alright… Summer I hope you feel better…" Kim replies, getting up to leave.

Summer snuggles into me and fights to keep her eyes open.

"just close your eyes honey… it's okay…" I reassure her.

She eventually falls asleep on me. Hopefully she'll stay asleep for a while. I'm glad Kim and Sasha took her to the ER, she probably wouldn't have done anything about it if she was by herself.

**THE NEXT MORNING  
><strong>**SUMMER'S HOUSE**

_Summer's POV_

My alarm goes off at 6. Enough time for me to be at work by 8:30. I start to get up but the room spins because of my pounding headache. I sit in bed for a minute before things settle. I decide to get up and realize that mom left a water bottle by my bed, or was that Sasha. Whatever, my throat is so dry that I decide to take a sip. That sip ends up turning into a gulp and soon half the bottle is gone.

I drag myself into the bathroom. Ugh, where did Sasha put those pills. They're probably in the kitchen, and I'd have to pass mom who's sleeping on the couch.

I turn on the shower and force myself to take one, even though I can barely hold my eyes open. Once I get out, it's almost 6:30. I really don't feel like drying my hair, but I can't exactly go to work with wet hair.

I search through my closet for something to wear, not wearing heels today, that's for sure. I finally find something that looks somewhat comfortable, even though my sweats sound really nice right now.

I force myself to dry my hair, and thankfully it dries curly so I can just pull it up into bun. This is when I hear a knock on the bathroom door. I glance down at my watch that tells me its seven. Crap, I probably woke up mom.

"Summer?" her voice calls from the other side.

"yeah.." I reply. Hopefully she'll let me go to work.

"you okay?"

"fine mom.." I tell her. even though I know it's a lie, I've gotta go to work. I'll just figure out how to stay at the desk most of the day so I don't have to move around much.

"I need to check your temp sweetie.." she says. Darn, I still feel like I have a fever, I was just gonna take one of the pills and push through it all day. But she won't let me.

"whatever, I'm gonna be late to work.." I reply.

"you're not going. Get back in bed" she tells me.

"I'm fine, just let me go…" I'm trying not to sound too mean, but I've gotta go to work.

"I don't think so. You had a 102 last night when you went to sleep. You're not going to work" she says. Ugh when she gets like this I can't really argue with her. so I throw my hair up in a bun and change into those sweats that looked more comfortable than the dress I had put on.

I reluctantly open the door and am met by my mother putting her hand on my forehead and a thermometer in my mouth at the same time. She guides me back into my bed and fixes the sheets. I fight to stay awake so I can try to get her to let me go.

"it's still 102. You're not going anywhere." She explains.

"but I was supposed to help Sasha sort through all the leveling paperwork today…" I explain.

"I'm sure Kim can help him, you need to rest." She tells me, pushing my shoulders back so I'm laying down in bed.

I yawn, and fight to stay awake. "I kinda have to be at work today mom…"

"no, you don't. Even Sasha told you to stay home. I don't want you getting out of bed again…" she replies.

"whatever…" I kinda can't argue with her much longer. I guess I'm stuck here today.

She leaves and comes back with my medicine. "you need to take this.."

I don't really argue much with her because I was gonna take it anyways before I left. I roll over in bed trying to avoid eye contact with her so she'll leave me alone. Thankfully she just fixes the sheets, turns off the lights and leaves. Eventually I fall back asleep since this stupid medicine makes me tired.

_Sasha's POV_

Paige called me and asked if I'd come stay with Summer while she ran a few errands. I agreed and was over at Summer's house in a few minutes. She'd been asleep the entire hour that I was there, so I decided to sit at the kitchen table and work on the paperwork I would have done in the office.

After another twenty minutes I hear the bedroom door open and her feet shuffle into the living room. "mom…" she croaks.

I get up and meet her in the living room, "hey.. she'll be back in a few minutes. She just had to run some errands"

"mmk.." she says, squeezing her eyes closed and wincing. She probably still has a fever, and a headache.

"how're you feelin?" I ask, even though she's probably gonna lie.

Surprisingly she sits down on the couch and whimpers. "my head still hurts.."

"your mom did say it's been almost five hours since you've had your medicine. You can take some Tylenol if you want to" I explain, sitting next to her.

She just whimpers and leans her head on my shoulder. I'm glad she's staying home and resting today. She really needs it. I glance over at her and her eyes are closed. She probably has a little bit of a migraine.

I squeeze her shoulder, "it'll get better honey" she probably won't even notice I just said that. She can barely hold her eyes open right now, she shouldn't have gotten out of bed.

She tries to hide a cough and whimpers, "it needs to faster… I'm tired of this"

"I know you are honey.." I calmly say, she just needs to stay relaxed. She still looks so tired, so I'm gonna try to get her to sleep more.

She just whimpers again, "I can't sleep cuz I'm coughing all night.." I start rubbing her back, she's still feeling miserable.

"have you tried anything for the coughing?" her medicine's been helping her fever, and her stomach but I don't know if it's done much for her sore throat.

"ugh.. I hate medicine…" she moans. She's never sick, so when she does have to take it it's usually a year or two apart.

"if you don't wanna take anymore medicine, you could try a cough drop.." I suggest. She's gotta do something to help her feel better.

She just pouts, "ugh.." there's no way she's awake enough to really understand what I'm saying. She just needs more sleep.

I start to run my fingers through her hair, the bun that she had it in pretty much fell out since she was probably tossing and turning the entire time.

She buries her head deeper into my chest as she coughs and fights back tears.

I rub gentle circles on her back and her breathing evens out a little bit as she mumbles, "I'm tired.."

I keep rubbing her back since it's helping her relax, "just get some more sleep honey…" she's so miserable she doesn't even notice when I grab the blanket that was draped over the arm of the couch and cover her up. She's sound asleep but she doesn't stay in the same place for long, even though I try to keep her as relaxed as I can, she just doesn't feel good.

**A/N: and the Summer/Sasha fluff begins. Yeah, I know Summer is miserable right now but soon she's gonna start feeling better, and realize that Sasha really cares about her. Please review and let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: random idea I've had floating around for a while. Summer/Sasha fluff. Oh, thanks to broadwaybabewa for helping me with this. Hahaha, oh the things we come up with when we're bored. **

**PREVIOUSLY: **

I start to run my fingers through her hair, the bun that she had it in pretty much fell out since she was probably tossing and turning the entire time.

She buries her head deeper into my chest as she coughs and fights back tears.

I rub gentle circles on her back and her breathing evens out a little bit as she mumbles, "I'm tired.."

I keep rubbing her back since it's helping her relax, "just get some more sleep honey…" she's so miserable she doesn't even notice when I grab the blanket that was draped over the arm of the couch and cover her up. She's sound asleep but she didn't stay in the same place for long, even though I tried to keep her as relaxed as I could, she just doesn't feel good.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

_Sasha's POV_

Paige had come back about 45 minutes ago, but we decided it would be best if we didn't wake Summer up. She's gotten really restless and has whimpered a few times. I gently rub her back, she doesn't really relax, instead she wakes up.

"hey.." I quietly say to her.

She just whimpers and snuggles into me, I pull her closer into a hug and she still feels like her fever is really high. Hopefully we don't have to take her back to the doctor, she would not like that.

She tries to take a deep breath, but coughs instead.

"you're burning up…" I calmly say to her.

"ugh, I'm fine…" she whimpers. There's no way she's fine. not when she's been running a fever for almost two days straight.

"I'm gonna take your temperature…" I tell her, grabbing the thermometer from the table.

"you don't have to…" she pouts.

I don't even try to argue with her this time and put the thermometer in her mouth, even though she does fight a little. She just whimpers when it beeps, and I gently take it out of her mouth. I knew she still had a high fever, it's almost 103.

"Summer, you're still running a really high fever…" I say to her.

Right after I say this, her mom comes back in the room. "how high is it?"

I show her the thermometer and she sighs.

Summer whimpers, "Sasha.. I'm fine.."

"Summer, listen. You've got the flu, and a really high fever. I know you're feelin bad, and it's okay if you tell me.." I say to her.

She snuggles up against me trying to get comfortable. "whatever.."

"why don't you go lay back down in bed sweetie? It'll be easier to relax.." Paige says. Hopefully she will, she really needs to just sleep.

She shakes her head no, "not tired"

I gently rub her back, maybe she'll relax enough and fall asleep then I can carry her to bed. "I know you are, it's okay.."

She doesn't say anything, instead she coughs. I hate seeing her so sick like this, I know she's really miserable.

"honey, if your fever doesn't start going down by tonight I'm calling your doctor again. I really want you to rest, it'll help you feel better.." Paige says.

"I don't wanna go back to the doctor" she whines.

"shh, then just get some rest. It'll help you get better" I say to her, still rubbing her back.

She coughs again and buries her head in my chest. I start to run my fingers through her hair, but it really doesn't help her relax much at all.

"Summer honey, is there anything I can get you to help you relax?" Paige asks.

She shakes her head no, and I start to feel her hot tears soaking my shirt.

"Shhh, don't cry sweetie, it's gonna be okay" I say to her, and Paige just gives me a worried look.

"what if I brought you some chamomile tea sweetie? It's helped you relax before" Paige says.

Hopefully she'll agree, it might help soothe her throat too. She needs something to make her feel better.

She nods with her head still buried in my chest and I can still feel her tears soaking my shirt. I hug her and she lets a sob escape. We just might have to take her back to the doctor, I really don't think that medicine has done much for her.

I keep rubbing her back, "shhh, your mom's gonna get you some tea, just take a few deep breaths"

She struggles to take some deep breaths but she ends up coughing and then crying some more because it hurts her.

Thankfully her mom comes back with the tea, "sweetheart.." she calmly says.

Summer just whimpers and doesn't really move much.

"your mom's got the tea honey, I want you to sit up and take a few sips.." I say, rubbing her back.

She sighs and forces herself to sit up. Her face is a little red from crying, and the fever. Paige looks at her for a second and then gives me a worried look. I know she hasn't been sick in a long time, but right now it's really bad. She hands Summer the tea cup and she looks at it for a few minutes before she decides to take a sip.

I notice that she starts to relax a little, which is good. She forces herself to smile, but it doesn't last very long at all. She keeps drinking the tea, and Paige smiles at her.

"is it helping sweetie?" she asks.

Summer nods and tries to hide a cough. She drinks a little more of the tea and then puts the cup down on the coffee table.

"why don't you go lay back down in bed.. you really need to rest" I say, as she leans back on the couch.

"not tired.." she pouts.

"you don't have to sleep, just try to relax. Maybe you could put in a movie" I tell her.

She snuggles back up to me and whimpers. "don't really wanna move.."

"I'll carry you, I just want you to rest" I say, wrapping my arm around her.

She sighs and rests her head on my shoulder again, "fine.."

I gently pick her up and carry her into bed. Paige helps me get her situated and she curls up under the covers.

"do you want me to put a movie on?" I ask her.

"not really.." she yawns.

I brush some hair away from her face and can still feel her fever, "alright.. just close your eyes and rest.."

"mmk.." she whimpers.

I stay with her for a few more minutes and sure enough she's sound asleep. I turn the light off and Paige and I leave the room.

"if she doesn't get any better this afternoon, I'm gonna have to get her into the doctor again.." Paige tells me.

"that might be a good idea. she's so miserable, and I don't think that medicine they gave her at the ER is helping much"

"I don't think it is either. But you might have to help me if I make her another doctors appointment, she's really stubborn.." she says, I'll probably have to go with them, since Summer's been able to relax when she's around me, even if it's just a little bit.

"alright.. just let me know how she does tonight. I'm gonna head back over to the gym and finish up some work." I say, starting to leave.

"I will. Hopefully her fever will start going down soon.. that's really why she's feelin so bad.." Paige tells me.

"yeah.. just call me if you need anything. Tell her I'll come back by either tonight or in the morning.."

"okay.. I'll see you later" she says as I leave.

**A/N: school is getting really busy, and I wanted to finish this update while I still had time. even though it's 1AM and I have class at 8AM. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I can get the next one up soon. Summer will get better, just not quite yet… **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: random idea I've had floating around for a while. Summer/Sasha fluff. Oh, thanks to broadwaybabewa for helping me with this. Hahaha, oh the things we come up with when we're bored. **

**PREVIOUSLY: **

"alright.. just let me know how she does tonight. I'm gonna head back over to the gym and finish up some work." I say, starting to leave.

"I will. Hopefully her fever will start going down soon.. that's really why she's feelin so bad.." Paige tells me.

"yeah.. just call me if you need anything. Tell her I'll come back by either tonight or in the morning.."

"okay.. I'll see you later" she says as I leave.

***MIOBI***

**LATER THAT NIGHT  
><strong>**SUMMER'S HOUSE**

_Paige's POV_

I walk into Summer's room and she's tossing and turning in bed. I gently squeeze her shoulder, "sweetheart"

"hmm.." she moans, burying her face in the pillow.

"can mommy check your temp again?" I ask, and she just shakes her head no.

I gently rub her back, "sweetie, please. It only takes a minute, then you can sleep some more"

She rolls over facing me, and I gently put the thermometer in her mouth. I feel her forehead and she's still warm, and a little sweaty.

She whimpers when it beeps and I gently take it, "it's better honey. I think it's startin to go down…"

"whatever" she yawns, and rolls over. I fix the covers around her and she curls up again.

"how do you feel honey?" I ask. Her fever's starting to break and I wanna know if her headache is still there.

"like crap. My head hurts, I'm cold, and my nose is stuffed up…" she whimpers. At least she doesn't feel sick to her stomach anymore.

I rub her back, "I'm gonna get you your medicine. But before I do, can you tell me how your stomach feels sweetie?"

"a little queasy" She moans.

I think I should probably call her doctor again, but her fever is breaking. "I think it would help if you ate something sweetie, you didn't have anything yesterday.."

"not hungry" she yawns. She'd feel better faster if she ate something, but she's so stubborn.

"sweetheart, you're already a little dehydrated. I really want you to take a few bites of something" I say, hoping she'll start to eat again.

She whimpers, "my tummy hurts.." She's acting like she did when she was little, but she'll feel a lot better if she would eat.

I sit by her, "how bad does it hurt sweetie?"

She starts to cry. I know her stomach isn't the only thing that's hurting her. I gently rub her back, so she might relax. She just whimpers and tries to find a comfortable position.

"do I need to call your doctor honey?" I ask her, I'm afraid we're gonna end up at the ER again if I don't.

"I don't wanna go.." she whimpers, shifting positions again.

"I can tell you're really uncomfortable. What can I do to help you feel better?" I say, I may have to call Sasha again. And I think I'm gonna get her in to the doctor anyways.

"I dunno.." she moans.

"do you want me to call Sasha? He said he'd come back if you wanted him to.." I suggest, maybe he can get her to relax.

She shifts again so that she's laying where I can't see her face, and I can tell her hand is on her stomach. "it hurts mommy.."

I really hope it's not her appendix, she really hates going to the doctor. "where does it hurt honey?"

She just whimpers. I know she's hungry, and that's probably why it's bothering her. I start rubbing her shoulder, trying to get her to relax.

"I'm gonna call your doctor sweetheart. We need to find out what's wrong" I say, I know she's gonna fight it, but she really needs to go. And I'm gonna have to call Sasha, she won't go if he's not there.

"no.." she pouts.

"what if Sasha came with us?" I ask, she might be a little embarrassed though.

"no.." she says again.

"we gotta find out what's making you sick. And Sasha said he would come if you wanted him to" I say, trying to convince her.

She whimpers, "whatever"

"why don't you have a few bites of something, and if you feel any better, I won't call right now.." I say, I really think that's why she's feeling like she is.

"fine" she pouts.

"what can mommy make you?" I ask.

"don't care" she yawns. She feels a little sweaty, so hopefully once her fever is gone she'll relax.

"I'm gonna bring you a little bit of soup and something to drink. Then I wanna check your temp, I think your fever is starting to go away" I tell her, feeling her forehead.

"mmk.." she mumbles. I'm gonna call Sasha anyway, she seems to do a lot better when he's here.

A few minutes later I come in with some chicken soup and glass of juice. "sweetie, can you sit up for me so you can eat?"

She whimpers and forces herself to sit up. I help her get situated with the tray and she just looks at it for a few minutes. She slowly drinks the juice and forces a smile at Sasha when he comes in.

"hey Summer.." he says, smiling.

She tries to talk to him, but coughs instead.

"it's okay, you don't have to say anything" he says, sitting across from me on her bed.

She's still staring at the warm bowl of soup and won't take a bite. "sweetheart, please eat. I really don't wanna take you back to the ER" I say, hoping she'll realize how sick she is.

"too tired…" she says, yawning.

"I can feed you. But you need something in your system.." Sasha says.

She hangs her head. She doesn't like to be babied anymore, but if it's the only way to get her to eat, we're gonna have to. "I'm not three.." she pouts.

"I know sweetie, all we want you to do is relax, and let one of us help you." He says. he's been so good to her since this has started. He's done a lot to help her feel better.

She reluctantly lets him feed her and I step out for a few minutes to get her medicine. She won't go to her doctor but this is when I'm glad I married a doctor. Half the time when she got sick when she was little, her dad had to step in and be her doctor.

I call Adam and thankfully he answers after two rings, "hey.."

"hey, are you busy?" I ask, he needs to come over and check on her.

"Not right now. Why?" he replies.

"I need you to come to Summer's place. She's been really sick the past few days and won't go to her doctor." I tell him.

He sighs, "Okay. I'll come check on her. How is she right now?"

"Sasha's here, and he's having to feed her. but she's got a fever, the chills, a headache, and her stomach's been bothering her." I say.

"have you given her anything?" he asks.

"well they had to take her to the ER a few days ago and they gave her medicine there, but I really don't think it's working that well" "I explain.

"okay…. Why was she in the ER?" he asks.

"she fainted. And her fever spiked. It hasn't broken since. She feels horrible, and is having a really hard time getting comfortable" I tell him.

"I'll be over soon. Just make sure she keeps drinking, I don't want her to get dehydrated." He says.

"alright. Thanks, I didn't think I was gonna get her in to the doctor anytime soon." I reply, hanging up.

He gets here twenty minutes later and we both go into her room. She's still sitting up in bed, but the tray that had her food on it has been moved out of the way.

"hey sweetheart, how're you feelin?" Adam asks her. Sasha smiles at him and she squeezes Sasha's hand. Because she knows why her dad is here.

She whimpers and hangs her head. Sasha squeezes her hand, "it's okay, he just wants to help you"

Adam grabs the thermometer from the nightstand, "honey, daddy's gonna take your temp okay.."

She fights him just a little bit when he puts the thermometer in her mouth, but she lets him, and looks away. He waits for it to beep and shows it to me. it's still high, but it's better. "it's getting better sweetie. I promise" I tell her.

She just whimpers and he starts to look at her throat, but she fights him.

"Summer, I just wanna find out what's making you feel bad. Just try to relax.." Adam says.

Sasha steps in and moves so that he's holding her in his lap. She's a little more willing to cooperate now.

Adam smiles at him, and grabs his stethoscope. "Summer honey, I want you to try and take some big deep breaths for me."

She struggles to take the first few breaths because she coughs instead. He lets her take a break and she buries her head in Sasha's shoulder.

"Can you try a few more for me? I'm almost done.." he tells her. She lets him finish and snuggles into Sasha.

"honey, mommy told me your stomach was buggin you. can you tell me how it's feeling now?" he says.

She whimpers, "still hurts"

Sasha starts rubbing her back and tries to get her to relax. He turns her so she's facing Adam and he gently puts his hand on her stomach. "tell me if this hurts sweetheart"

She just whimpers and clings to Sasha. "no more daddy…" she cries.

Sasha runs his fingers through her hair, "shhh, you're gonna be okay."

"I'm all done baby girl. Just get some rest okay.." he says, getting up. However, he gives me a worried look where she can't see.

"how bad is she?" I ask.

She's crying in Sasha's arms so we go into the other room.

"she's really struggling to breathe because she's so congested. I think that's part of why she's so uncomfortable. I want her to go to the hospital so they can give her some medicine to help her… but I know she won't do it.." he says.

I sigh, "I called you because she wouldn't go to her doctor, so there's no way we're gonna get her to go to the hospital. Is there anything else you can do for her here?"

"I'm gonna call the guy that does breathing treatments for some of my patients, and see if he can come over. She needs something to help her, she's having a really hard time." he explains.

"okay. Just let me know what they say. I'm gonna go check on her and see if I can get her to relax" I say, walking back in her room.

**A/N: I know this is a long chapter, but I promise Summer is going to get better soon. I want to know what you think of this story, so please review. And BTW, I am definitely NOT a doctor, and my extent of medical knowledge comes from Grey's Anatomy. And friends that are nursing majors….. so yeah. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: random idea I've had floating around for a while. Summer/Sasha fluff. Oh, thanks to broadwaybabewa for helping me with this. Hahaha, oh the things we come up with when we're bored. **

**PREVIOUSLY: **

I sigh, "I called you because she wouldn't go to her doctor, so there's no way we're gonna get her to go to the hospital. Is there anything else you can do for her here?"

"I'm gonna call the guy that does breathing treatments for some of my patients, and see if he can come over. She needs something to help her, she's having a really hard time." he explains.

"okay. Just let me know what they say. I'm gonna go check on her and see if I can get her to relax" I say, walking back in her room.

**SUMMER'S ROOM**

_Paige's POV_

I walk back in her room and she's still crying in Sasha's arms. 

"what is it baby girl?" I ask her.

She moans and snuggles into Sasha.

He rubs her back, "talk to us honey, we're trying to help you feel better.."

Before she can respond, Adam comes back in the room. "Summer, sweetheart, I want you to try to stop crying. It'll help you breathe easier"

Sasha keeps rubbing her back, "Shhh, I know you don't feel good. We want you to talk to us so we know what to do to help you feel better.."

She takes some really shaky deep breaths that don't really help her.

"does it hurt when you breathe honey?" Adam asks her.

"a little.." she whimpers.

"one of my friends is gonna bring you some medicine that's gonna help you breathe. You're gonna be okay sweetie.." he says.

"mmk…" she says, snuggling into Sasha. I'm not sure how she'd get through this without him. I can tell he really cares since he's taken the time to hold her for hours at a time while she sleeps.

Sasha keeps rubbing her back and starts to rock her. "just relax honey, I'm not gonna let go.."

Adam feels her forehead, "can I check your temp again baby girl?"

She hides her face in Sasha's shoulder. He runs his fingers through her hair, "sweetie, let him check. You know it only takes a minute"

She fights some more and Adam gives Sasha the thermometer. He's able to force it in her mouth, and she whimpers a few times until it beeps.

He hands it to me, "it's better honey. Just relax, you're gonna be okay.."

"I hate this.." she whimpers.

Sasha keeps rubbing her back, "I know, we're gonna get you something to help you breathe, and your fever's starting to go down.."

It's good that her fever's going down, because she'll feel a lot better when it breaks. Adam listens to her breathing again, "it's a little better sweetie, my friend is bringing you something that'll help with the congestion.. that's why you're having a hard time breathing"

We probably should have taken her to the hospital again, but this is gonna be more comfortable for her. She whimpers, "I hate medicine daddy…"

"I know honey, but it's the only way you're gonna feel better. Just cooperate with me okay" he says.

His phone goes off and he steps outside to answer it. He comes back in with his friend Jason who's carrying a briefcase like bag.

Summer buries her head in Sasha's shoulder and whimpers. "sweetheart, Jason is here, he's gonna give you some medicine that's gonna help you breathe.." Adam tells her.

"no.." she whines.

"Summer, I know you hate it, but please cooperate. You'll feel better a lot faster if you do" Sasha says, rubbing her back.

Jason takes his stethoscope out of the bag and watches her breathe for a few minutes before he starts to listen to her, "I want you to take a some big deep breaths for me. I'm just gonna listen right now.."

She cooperates with him and he glances over at Adam.

"Summer, does it hurt when you breathe?" Jason asks her.

"not really" she quietly says.

"okay, you sound really congested. The medicine I'm gonna give you is gonna help loosen up that congestion, but it's gonna be like a warm steam, so I'm gonna hook up the machine and all you have to do is take some big deep breaths" he explains.

She buries her head in Sasha's shoulder. He runs his fingers through her hair, "sweetie, this is gonna help you breathe easier, and you'll be able to relax. I'll hold you the entire time.." She whimpers and nods with her head still buried in his shoulder.

Jason hooks up the machine and she whimpers, clinging to Sasha.

"Summer, I'm gonna put this over your nose and mouth, and I want you to take some big deep breaths. It only takes a few minutes.." Jason explains.

She buries her face in Sasha's shoulder. "no…"

He rubs her back, "I'm right here, it's gonna be okay. You'll feel a lot better"

"I'm scared.." she mumbles.

"shhh, I know. That's okay, just relax, and we can get this over with…" he calmly says.

"whatever.." she pouts.

Jason puts the mask on her face and she struggles to take a few deep breaths, but I can tell it gets easier for her the longer it's there. Adam sits by her, "I'm just gonna listen baby girl, It's not gonna hurt.."

He listens to her breathe for a few minutes and smiles when he finishes, "it's a lot better sweetie. Just relax, it's okay.."

She snuggles into Sasha and starts to fall asleep. She's had a long day, and just needs to rest.

"she's got about five more minutes this time, and I wanna come back by either tomorrow or the next day and check on her. and if I need to, we can do another treatment.." Jason tells me.

"it seems to be working for her. she's finally able to relax. It might be good if we did it one more time.." I say.

"she'll probably cough a little more, just because it's breaking up all of her congestion. Get her to drink some water after this, her throat is really dry.." he says, glancing at her.

She's cuddled into Sasha's arms with the mask covering her face. She looks so miserable right now, I wish she didn't have to go through this.

When it's finally done Jason unhooks the machine and she struggles not to cry. "no more.."

Sasha runs his fingers through her hair, "it's all done sweetie. You did great, just relax. I'm right here…"

"I'm just gonna listen one more time, and then I'm done. It'll be okay.." Jason says.

Summer curls up into Sasha's arms, "no.."

Sasha squeezes her shoulder, "he's not gonna hurt you, just relax.."

"no more.. I'm tired.." she whines.

"shhh, the sooner you let him finish the sooner you can sleep." I tell her. She's being really stubborn right now. I think the breathing treatment scared her, but I know it helped a lot.

Jason sits next to her and slowly listens to her. "I'm almost done Summer, I promise.." he says.

She starts to cry as he finishes up. Sasha holds her and runs his fingers through her hair. It's probably a good thing that he's here with her. Steve just didn't seem like the kind to want to take care of anyone. He wouldn't have sat with her through the breathing treatment, or held her while she slept, or cried.

Jason, Adam and I leave her room so Sasha can get her to relax.

"let me know how she does tonight and in the morning. I'm most likely gonna do one more treatment on her…" Jason says.

"okay. I'm gonna stay here and monitor her. I'm glad we decided to do this, it seems to have helped her relax. But I'll call you tomorrow and let you know" Adam tells him as they walk towards the door.

I know she hated the treatment, but it's making her feel better. I glance in her room and she's curled up on Sasha's lap. I smile at him and he whispers, "she's asleep"

"good. Thanks for being so patient with her, there's no way she could have done that on her own." I tell him.

"it's no big deal. I know she needs someone to help her. but she does seem like she's feeling better, she doesn't feel as warm anymore." He says.

"let's just wait to check her temp again. I want her to sleep." I reply.

"okay. I don't think she'll let me lay her down, so I'm just gonna sit here with her." he says.

It's starting to get late, and I know he has other things to do. "you don't have to, I'll stay with her.."

"I don't want her getting upset if I'm gone when she wakes up. It's no big deal.." he says.

"just try and see if you can get her to lay down. I'll call you when she wakes up and let you know how she's doing.." I tell him.

"alright.." he says, starting to lay Summer down on the bed. She stirs in her sleep and curls up again under the covers. He fixes them around her and brushes some hair away from her face.

We leave her room and Adam smiles at Sasha when he starts to walk out the door. "call me later and let me know how she is. I'll come back by in the morning.."

"okay. I think she's starting to get better, but I'll let you know" I tell him, as he leaves.

**A/N: again, I'm not a doctor. Haha. But Summer is gonna get better soon, and she'll maybe start to realize how good Sasha's been to her through this. Please read and review! I want to know your opinions/suggestions. **


	9. Chapter 9

**PREVIOUSLY: **

"alright.." he says, starting to lay Summer down on the bed. She stirs in her sleep and curls up again under the covers. He fixes them around her and brushes some hair away from her face.

We leave her room and Adam smiles at Sasha when he starts to walk out the door. "call me later and let me know how she is. I'll come back by in the morning.."

"okay. I think she's starting to get better, but I'll let you know" I tell him, as he leaves.

**SUMMER'S HOUSE**

**THE NEXT MORNING. **

_Paige's POV_

She slept almost all night except for when Adam checked on her every few hours. Her breathing had gotten a lot better and she's more relaxed. She was still running a little bit of a fever, but not as high as it's been.

I walk into her room to find her laying in bed, awake. "hey sweetheart"

"mommy…" she whimpers.

"how're you feelin honey?" I ask her.

"ugh.." is all I get in response and she rolls over away from me.

I feel her forehead and she's all sweaty, and doesn't feel like she has a fever. "can mommy check your temp sweetie? I think your fever went away"

"whatever.." she yawns.

I fight her just a little bit when I have to put the thermometer in her mouth. It beeps a minute later, "it's a lot better sweetie. It's only 99.1 now.."

"mmk.." she says, yawning.

"is it easier for you to breathe now?" I ask, I'm pretty sure the treatment really helped.

She nods and curls up in the blankets.

I gently rub her back, " that's good sweetheart. How's your stomach?"

"ugh.." she moans again.

"do you wanna try to eat something?" I ask her, maybe now that her fever's gone down, she can actually eat.

"maybe.. I'm kinda hungry…" she says, starting to sit up.

She's definitely feeling better. Adam comes in and smiles when he sees her sitting up. "hey sweetheart.."

"hey daddy.." she says, coughing a little.

"feelin better?" he asks.

"kinda.." she quietly says.

"her fever's gone down a lot. It's only 99.1 now." I tell him.

"that's good. Can I listen to your lungs for a few minutes?" he asks.

"whatever…" she sighs. The worse she's feeling the more stubborn she gets. So I can tell she's feeling much better by the way she's acting.

She just sits there while Adam listens to her breathe. "it's a lot better sweetie. We really wanna do one more treatment since it helped so much last night.."

"no.." she pouts.

"why not honey?" he asks, feeling her forehead.

"I don't wanna.." she whimpers.

"I can tell you're feeling better sweetie. That'll help even more.." he says.

"I hated that…" she whines.

He squeezes her shoulder, "I know sweetie, Sasha can come sit with you. it doesn't take very long.."

"I still don't wanna" she pouts.

"we don't have to do it right now. but I really want you to eat honey.." he says.

"I'm hungry.." she says to him.

He smiles, "what can I get you sweetie?"

"uhm.. cereal?" she asks. It's a start, so I know he's not gonna argue with her.

"sure honey. Just stay there, I'll be right back" he says.

I help her get situated so she can eat in bed and he comes back with her breakfast. She forces a smile and slowly eats a few bites. She eats almost the entire bowl before she couldn't eat anything else.

"where's Sasha?" she asks.

"he went home last night after you fell asleep. He said he'd come back by on his way to work.." I explain.

"mmk, I'm all sweaty.." she whimpers.

"that's cuz your fever broke sweetheart. I can help you get cleaned up, and you'll feel better" I tell her.

"kay.." she says, and Adam moves the tray away so I can help her up.

I let her take a shower and then I dry her hair for her. it's always dried curly so I just run my fingers through it and leave it down. She tries to smile and I gently rub her back. "did that help sweetie?"

"yeah.." she yawns.

"why don't you lay down on the couch and I'll put in a movie…" I suggest.

"Fine.." she pouts, knowing she won't be able to do much else.

"you're getting better sweetie, but you still need to take it easy." I remind her.

I get her settled on the couch and Sasha comes in.

_Sasha's POV_

She's looking so much better than she did last night. I hated seeing her crying while she had that mask on and was struggling to breathe. She still looks pretty tired, but I'm not surprised.

"hey.." I say, smiling.

"hey.." she yawns.

I sit by her, "how're you feelin?"

"better.." she quietly says.

"that's good, but I want you to stay home a few more days. Just so you can get your strength back.." I tell her.

She pouts, "I'm better.. can I just go back to work?"

Her dad comes in the room, "no, you have a low fever and I wanna do one more treatment. I'll decide when you're ready to go back to work"

It's a good thing he's a doctor, or else she'd probably drag herself into the office today. I nod in agreement because I know she's not ready. She still looks exhausted.

She keeps pouting, "but daddy, I'm fine.."

"no buts sweetheart. You need to take it easy after last night. You were having a hard time breathing, and your fever was still high. You don't have enough energy to make it through the day yet" he explains.

She whimpers and hangs her head, "I don't wanna miss any more work.."

I squeeze her shoulder, "it's okay, you can take the time you need to get better. I know you're still tired and need to rest.."

Adam smiles at me and she whimpers again. "it's not fair! I feel fine.."

I gently rub her back, "shhh. We just wanna make sure everything's okay before you go to work. It'll be fine.."

She just leans into me and whimpers. "I'm not tired"

Adam just smiles at her, "can I check your temp baby girl?"

I know she's tired when she snuggles into me and shakes her head no. I keep rubbing her back, "it's okay, I'll check it if you want me to.."

She buries her head into my shoulder and nods. I take the thermometer from Adam and fight her to get it into her mouth. I'm not really sure why she hates it so much, but at least she lets us check.

"it's better, only 100.2" I tell her.

Her dad sighs, "it was 99.1 earlier. But it is a lot better from last night. Hopefully it'll be gone by this afternoon"

"don't do another treatment…" she whimpers, with her face buried in my shoulder.

It really helped her, but at the same time I can see how it scared her. She wasn't feeling good at all and didn't really know what was going on. I keep rubbing her back, "shhh, we won't right now. just relax, I'm right here"

She snuggles up to me and her dad covers her up with a blanket.

She whimpers, "I'm not tired daddy.."

He brushes the hair out of her face, "just relax honey, you still need to rest"

"I'm fine.." she mumbles.

I run my fingers through her hair, "you're gonna be okay, we want you to focus on getting better"

She just whimpers and buries her head in my chest. I hold her and rub her back until her breathing evens out and she's asleep. Adam smiles at me and fixes the blanket around her.

"I think having you here has really helped her. I don't think I would have been able to do that treatment last night if you weren't…" he says.

"Probably not. I'm afraid she'd be suffering through this by herself if I wasn't here.." I tell him.

"you're probably right. Just let her sleep, and I'll come check on her in about an hour…" he says getting up and going into the kitchen.

She stirs a little but snuggles closer into me, her hand resting on my chest, and her head resting perfectly on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her back and kiss the top of her head. She sighs and I notice a tiny smile form on her face. She's starting to feel better, and I'm glad she's getting some rest.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, school and sorority stuff has been making me super duper busy. Hopefully updates will be more frequent this week because I don't have as much school work. So we'll see. Have an awesome week people! And please review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm gonna try to get this story moving a little faster. There's some good Summer/Sasha fluff coming, but I just had to set things up for ya'll. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Sasha's POV_

"I think having you here has really helped her. I don't think I would have been able to do that treatment last night if you weren't…" he says.

"Probably not. I'm afraid she'd be suffering through this by herself if I wasn't here.." I tell him.

"you're probably right. Just let her sleep, and I'll come check on her in about an hour…" he says getting up and going into the kitchen.

She stirs a little but snuggles closer into me, her hand resting on my chest, and her head resting perfectly on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her back and kiss the top of her head. She sighs and I notice a tiny smile form on her face. She's starting to feel better, and I'm glad she's getting some rest.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

_Sasha's POV_

I leave the office to go check on Summer during my lunch break, and when I get to her house, she's sitting on the couch covered up with a purple fuzzy blanket. Her blond curly hair is resting on her shoulders and there's more color in her face. She look more awake and gives me a small smile when I walk in the door.

"hey" she says.

"how're you feelin?" I ask her.

"much better…" she says as I sit next to her.

"that's good, I talked to your dad, and he said if you can eat something tonight and get some sleep, he'll let you come to the office for a few hours tomorrow.." I explain.

"finally. I've been bored out of my mind…" she says, smiling.

"I still want you to take it easy. You were really sick a few days ago. I'm gonna drive you, I know not all your energy is back yet" I tell her.

She pouts. Geez, I don't think I've met anyone more stubborn than her. Yeah, the girls can be stubborn sometimes but I never thought she could.

"I'm fine Sasha… let me drive" she argues.

"sweetie, I'm just doing what your doctor suggested. Even though it's your dad, he's doing his job to make sure you get better…" I explain. She's lucky to have her father here to help her. She probably wouldn't have done anything if he didn't keep checking on her and got her the medicine she needed.

She sighs and leans into me, "stay? I wanna watch a movie…"

I gave the girls a longer lunch break today since they've been working so hard. I fix the blanket around her and wrap my arm around her. She pushes the play button on the remote and Cinderella starts. I never thought she still liked to watch Disney movies, but it's cute.

She gives me a hesitant look after the movie plays for a minute or two and I just pull her closer to me and kiss the top of her head. "shhh, it's okay. Just relax…"

"you sure you wanna watch this?" she asks.

I squeeze her shoulder, "I will for you.. it's okay, I promise"

She snuggles into me and her head rests perfectly on my shoulder, just like it did a few days ago. A small smile forms on her face again as she relaxes into me.

I glance into the kitchen and see Paige standing in the corner smiling. She quietly walks away, unnoticed by Summer. She's starting to pick up on how much Summer likes having me around, and I know she's happy that I've helped take care of her so much these past few days.

Paige comes in about halfway through the movie and Summer doesn't notice because she's nearly asleep. Paige hands me the thermometer and I nod.

I gently squeeze Summer's shoulder, "can you put this under your tongue sweetie?"

She shakes her head, "trying to watch this.."

I fight her just a little but I'm able to get the thermometer in her mouth. She whimpers when it beeps and I gently take it, "98.9, we're gonna have to check it again in about an hour to make sure it's not going back up"

"no…" she says, trying to tune me out.

I rub her back, "it'll be okay, just relax and watch the movie…"

She snuggles back into me and I pull her into a hug. She falls asleep a few minutes later and I'm doing something I never imagined happening for a long time. Holding her and watching a movie, yeah it may be Cinderella, but it's what she wanted and I wasn't gonna fight her. She's doing so much better but needs to gain her strength back.

When the movie ends she's still sleeping on me. I feel her forehead, but she doesn't feel warm. I turn off the TV and kiss the top of her head.

About an hour later she stirs in her sleep and yawns. She looks at me and smiles, "you're still here?"

"yeah, you were asleep and I didn't wanna wake you up. How're you feelin?"

"okay… I guess.." she says, leaning her head on my shoulder again.

Paige comes in with a water bottle, "honey, I want you to drink all of this. You need to stay hydrated"

Summer just nods and Paige hands her the bottle and feels her forehead. She grabs the thermometer and fights Summer to get it in her mouth. Once it beeps Paige takes it and smiles, "you're not running a fever sweetie. Can I get you something to eat?"

She shakes her head and closes her eyes. "not hungry"

"you've gotta eat sweetie. If you don't we're not gonna let you come back to the gym tomorrow…" I tell her.

She sighs, "fine.. but I'm not hungry."

"you'll feel better, and it'll give you some energy" Paige tells her.

Even though her fever is gone, her energy isn't completely back yet. Being sick drained her. But it'll be easier for her now to get her strength back because she doesn't have to fight off a fever.

We finally get her to eat a few crackers and she drinks most of the water. I help her get situated on the couch so she's comfortable and brush her bangs away from her face. She's a little upset when I tell her I'm leaving but I would be back in the morning to drive her to work. That way if she starts feeling bad I can take her home, otherwise she probably wouldn't leave if she was.

I finally reassure her that she'll be fine while I'm gone and she curls up under the blanket and starts to fall asleep. I quietly leave, and Paige smiles at me as I close the door.

I'm pretty sure both of her parents like me a lot better than Steve. He never really showed her how much he cared, if he cared at all. I think she can tell that I do care and I want to be here for her. Steve wouldn't have held her when her dad did that breathing treatment really late at night. She's feeling so much better because Kim and I noticed she was sick in the first place.

A/N:another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying my story. Someone told me about organizing my stories and how it can help make writing easier. So I'm going to attempt to do that and come up with a plot so I can get things moving and finished. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm gonna try to get this story moving a little faster. There's some good Summer/Sasha fluff coming, but I just had to set things up for ya'll. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Sasha's POV_

We finally get her to eat a few crackers and she drinks most of the water. I help her get situated on the couch so she's comfortable and brush her bangs away from her face. She's a little upset when I tell her I'm leaving but I would be back in the morning to drive her to work. That way if she starts feeling bad I can take her home, otherwise she probably wouldn't leave if she was.

I finally reassure her that she'll be fine while I'm gone and she curls up under the blanket and starts to fall asleep. I quietly leave, and Paige smiles at me as I close the door.

I'm pretty sure both of her parents like me a lot better than Steve. He never really showed her how much he cared, if he cared at all. I think she can tell that I do care and I want to be here for her. Steve wouldn't have held her when her dad did that breathing treatment really late at night. She's feeling so much better because Kim and I noticed she was sick in the first place.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

_Sasha's POV_

Summer is finally well enough to come into the office again. Her fever went up a little a few days ago, but didn't last very long. I walk in and she's sitting at the desk, with her hair pulled in a ponytail. She looks a lot healthier, but she still coughs and sneezes every once and a while.

I put a sandwich on the desk in front of her, "you've gotta keep your energy up.."

She sighs, "I'm not hungry right now.."

Having the flu really messed with her appetite and she's having a hard time getting it back. "just try a few bites. I wanna know you've eaten something"

She reluctantly starts eating the sandwich since she knows she won't be able to win this argument. She only eats half of it, but it's better than nothing so I'm not going to complain.

She ignores me and turns back to the computer. I'm wondering if she's trying to forget everything that happened in the past week while she was sick.

_Summer's POV_

I definitely wasn't hungry but I forced myself to eat anyway so I wouldn't have to listen to Sasha nag at me. I don't want anyone to know that he's been at my house a lot this past week. It was kinda nice though cuz Steve probably wouldn't have done that for me.

I can't believe I made him watch Cinderella with me. I'm not sure why he stayed, Steve would have put the movie on and left. It's kinda lonely now at home since mom went home.

Sasha just smiles at me and walks back out to work with the girls. Kim comes in and smiles when she sees me, "feelin better?" she asks.

"yeah.." I reply. I'm afraid if I say anything else I'll tell her what happened with Sasha.

"that's good. How are things with Sasha?" she asks.

The one thing about her is that she picks up on stuff like this all the time. I have a really hard time hiding anything from her just because she can tell when I am lying. "fine…"

"just fine? You do know he really helped your parents take care of you this past week…" she says.

"yeah.. it doesn't mean anything though" I reply. It really doesn't, he was just being nice. Well… It felt right when I kept falling asleep on him, it was really easy to relax, and I felt safe in his strong arms.

"you sure? He just brought you lunch, he obviously cares about you.." she says.

A lot more than Steve ever did. He never wanted to just cuddle. Sasha was a lot more willing to.

"I know, he's just a friend.." there's nothing wrong with being friends with my boss. It's better than hating him, it would be a lot harder to work with him if that were the case. But I think there's something more between us, I'm just not sure what.

"whatever you say Summer. I think there's more than that…" she says.

"Kim, he was just trying to help. There's nothing going on between us. I've already gone through this same conversation with my mother" I tell her. Mom basically lectured me about how much she appreciated him for taking care of me. She said something about me bringing him around more. I started to tune her out because I still had a little bit of a headache.

"well, then I guess there must be something. She knows what's best for you and if she's told you she likes Sasha then she obviously sees something good in him" she says.

Ugh, she's clearly not letting this go. And I'm having a really hard time convincing her there is nothing.

"fine, you win. Steve would never have had the patience to take care of me. I don't think he would have held me through two breathing treatments AND sat through Cinderella. And I don't think he would have sat on my couch for hours at a time just holding me while I slept. But Sasha did" I exclaim. She's too good at figuring things out for me to hide it any longer. So I just decided to go ahead and tell her.

"Sasha sat through Cinderella?" she asks, surprised.

"yeah… and apparently I fell asleep halfway through…" I say. I never thought it would happen.

"Wow. Then he really does care about you." she says.

"I guess so. It just felt… right. If that even makes sense.." I tell her.

"it does, that's when you know there is something between you two…" she explains.

I sigh, it was just perfect when I laid on the couch with him. He didn't care how sick I was, he still held me. I'm broken from my train of thought when he opens the door to the office and Kim gets up to leave, and smiles at the both of us.

"what was that about?" he asks.

"oh, nothing… and I feel fine.." I tell him, knowing he's going to ask how I'm feeling. Even though I'm a little tired, and I really want him to hold me.

He smiles and feels my forehead. I pout when he does this because I know I'm not running a fever. "I'm fine Sasha…"

"I know, I'm just checking. The last time you said that you had a 104 and didn't know it." He says.

"I promise I'm taking my medicine. My dad calls me every day to make sure.." I tell him. It's starting to annoy me, but I know he's just doing his job.

"alright. Just take it easy okay, don't stay here too late" he says, squeezing my shoulder as he leaves.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**SUMMER'S HOUSE**

**11:30PM**

_Summer's POV_

Usually this medicine knocks me out, but not tonight. For some reason I can't get that conversation with Kim out of my mind. Mom went home this morning after I left for work since I'm feeling better, so now it's quiet, and kinda lonely. Maybe Kim and mom are right about Sasha. I'm just laying in bed, alone in my dark house. I still feel like a little kid because I sleep with a stuffed animal and a nightlight. But I didn't need any of those things when I was with Sasha. So I guess that means something.

He did say to call if I started feeling bad again, or needed anything. I've been really tired and now I can't sleep. This is going to be a long night if I don't figure something out. I roll over in bed and grab my cell phone off the nightstand I scroll through my contacts and find Sasha's number.

Thank goodness he answers, "Summer?"

I hide a yawn, "yeah.."

"everything okay?" he asks.

"can't sleep…" I reply, I know he can hear the exhaustion in my voice.

"want me to come over?" he says.

"sure… I guess… I know it's late, but whatever" I yawn.

"It's okay. You looked really tired today at the office, I can come…" he calmly says.

"mmk… you know where my spare key is, right?"

"yeah. I'll text you when I get here so you know it's me. Is there anything I can bring you?" he says.

"I'm fine… I just can't sleep" I'm so tired right now, and I all I wanna do is fall asleep, but I just can't.

"alright. Just relax, I'll be there soon" he says.

I hang up the phone and curl up under the covers.

_Sasha's POV_

I grab a hoodie and leave to go check on Summer. She's gotten used to falling asleep with me holding her, and I'm pretty sure that's what she's wanting. I text her once I get there and open the door. Her house is dark except for a dim light coming from her hallway.

I calmly make my way to her bedroom, "hey… Summer.."

All I get is a yawn in response. I walk closer to her bed and she's got the blankets pulled up over her head. I gently squeeze her shoulder, "it's okay, it's only Sasha…"

She rolls over and looks up at me. "sorry… if I woke you up…"

"don't worry about it. I wasn't even sleeping anyway. Is everything okay?" I ask.

She sits up. "I just can't sleep. My parents are still hovering over me, Kim and my mom are driving me crazy…"

I sit by her and pull her into a hug. "shhh, just breathe. I'm right here"

She lets me move her into a more comfortable position and now I'm leaning on the headboard of her bed with her curled up next to me. I notice a worn out teddy bear on my other side and smile as I pick it up and give it to her. She squeezes it and snuggles up to me.

I start to run my fingers through her hair, "shhh, just close your eyes…"

She looks up at me and yawns. "Sasha…"

"yeah…"

"remember when I first got sick and I was gonna tell you something but I couldn't…" she says, struggling to keep herself awake.

I nod, "are you ready to tell me?"

"yeah, uhm… I think… I… kinda… like you" she replies, stumbling on her words.

I just smile and rub her back, "that's okay.. we can talk about it some more once you've had some sleep"

She buries her head in my shoulder, her left hand settles on my chest, and her right clutches the teddy bear. Her breathing deepens as she starts to fall asleep. I run my fingers through her hair as she relaxes even more and her breathing gets deeper. I have a feeling I won't be going anywhere for the rest of the night so I pull the blanket up and fall asleep, even though my neck and back will hate me for this later.

**A/N: Please review! And if you have any ideas as to where I should go with this, please let me know. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm gonna try to get this story moving a little faster. There's some good Summer/Sasha fluff coming, but I just had to set things up for ya'll. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Sasha's POV_

"yeah, uhm… I think… I… kinda… like you" she replies, stumbling on her words.

I just smile and rub her back, "that's okay.. we can talk about it some more once you've had some sleep"

She buries her head in my shoulder, her left hand settles on my chest, and her right clutches the teddy bear. Her breathing deepens as she starts to fall asleep. I run my fingers through her hair as she relaxes even more and her breathing gets deeper. I have a feeling I won't be going anywhere for the rest of the night so I pull the blanket up and fall asleep, even though my neck and back will hate me for this later.

**THE NEXT MORNING  
><strong>**SATURDAY**

_Summer's POV_

I start to wake up and feel something weighing down the other side of my bed. I blink my eyes open and realize that it's Sasha. Just great… who knows what happened last night. But then I realize he's laying on top of the covers and I'm still wearing everything I had on when I went to bed.

I yawn and he glances over at me, smiling. "hey… did you sleep okay?"

I just nod, and yawn again, stuffing the teddy bear under the covers so he doesn't see it. He just smiles, and fixes the sheets around me, "it's still kinda early. Just close your eyes and rest.."

I'm still too tired to talk and my eyes close again without much effort. I really think I can get used to waking up with him here more often. I just don't like the feeling of being alone and I feel so much safer with him here.

I don't know how much later it is but I'm awakened by the sound of pouring rain and thunder from the other side of my window. I jump and my eyes pop open, but he's gone. I hate thunderstorms, so I just pull the blanket above my head and try to sleep again, but the rain gets louder.

I hear quiet footsteps a few minutes later and feel someone squeeze my shoulder, "Summer…"

"hmm.." I mumble. I hate getting out of bed on rainy mornings. I just wanna curl up under my sheets and not go anywhere.

"I've made you some breakfast. I really want you to get up and come eat" he says. Since when does he cook? The last time I ate with him, Payson brought food over.

It thunders again and I jump, it's always freaked me out, but I've gotten good at hiding it when I'm at work. His hand is still on my shoulder, and he gently squeezes it again. "do I have to?" I yawn.

"yes, you need the energy. And you were sick earlier this week" he says.

I guess I don't have much of a choice so I slowly sit up in bed, trying to ignore the slight headache that I do have. "I didn't know you could cook…"

He smiles, "we'll see about that. breakfast isn't that hard ya know.."

I just hide a yawn with a smile and hesitantly glance out the window and see the trees jerking from side to side and the pouring rain. I really wish I could stay here and he'd just hold me all day.

I slowly get out of bed and he puts his hand on my back for support, "just take it easy, it's okay"

He helps me into the kitchen and there's already a plate with a waffle and a few strawberries and a glass of orange juice. How he knows that's my favorite, I have no idea. probably mom.. but oh well. I sit in the chair and start to nibble on a strawberry. He comes and sits next to me with a cup of coffee.

_Sasha's POV_

It's a good thing she's eating something. It'll take her a while to build her strength back up. She's been shooting nervous glances at the window the entire time she's been in here. I smile as she finishes one strawberry and starts to eat another. Her body tenses when it thunders and that's when I realize she's scared.

I gently put my hand on her shoulder, "it's okay, I'm right here"

She just takes the last bite of the strawberry, and a big sip of orange juice and walks back to the bedroom. I wish she'd eaten some of the waffle but I know her stomach is still a little weak. I bring her plate back into the kitchen and make my way into the bedroom. The thunder has picked up and the wind is stronger.

I find her curled up in bed again. I walk up to her and she's whimpering every once in a while, in about the same pattern the with the thunder. I gently rub her shoulder, "Summer…"

She pulls the covers up over her head and whimpers. I keep rubbing her shoulder, "shhh, it's okay. there's nothing to worry about"

She rolls over so there's room for me to sit next to her. I sit down and she snuggles close to me. She's still hiding in the blankets. I start rubbing her back, and she starts to relax into me.

She still whimpers a little when it thunders but it's starting to die down now. I pull her into a hug, "shhh"

_Summer's POV_

As much as I hate storms, Sasha is making it somewhat better. I never thought he'd be this willing to hold me, or do half of the things he's done since I got sick.

He's just pulled me into a hug and I just feel so much better in his strong arms. I snuggle close to him and listen to the rain hitting my window and rest my head on his shoulder. He runs his fingers through my hair and it makes me want to just snuggle into him more.

I think I fell asleep again because when I wake up it's not storming anymore, and Sasha is still holding me. I really don't want to get up but I know we both have things that we have to get done today. I've missed quite a few days from being sick and he's missed some because he's been here taking care of me.

I yawn and shift so I'm still curled up by him but my face isn't buried in his chest anymore. I feel him shift his arms and my head touches the pillow. He brushes some hair away from my face, puts my teddy bear by me, fixes the sheets and kisses my forehead. I could definitely get used to mornings like this, without the storms.

I have no idea what time it is. It could be ten, or it could be two in the afternoon. My eyes flutter open and he smiles at me. "hey sleepyhead.."

He starts running his fingers through my hair and I give him a small smile, "hey.."

"did you sleep good?" he asks.

It was so easy for me to sleep in his arms, knowing he would protect me. I nod and squeeze my teddy bear. "what time is it?" I ask him.

"almost noon. I could tell you really needed to sleep" he says. Brushing my bangs away from my face.

"I don't remember the last time I slept this late.." I really don't. I think it might have been when I was in college. Or before that maybe. But I do miss weekends where I could just crash on a Friday night and not wake up until about this time on Saturday.

He smiles, "your body is still healing. It's good that you're getting the rest. I just want you to take it easy today, stay in bed if you want to"

Staying in bed actually sounds like a great idea. I really want to finish that book that I've been trying to read for a while now. I yawn again, I'm still really tired. I'm not too sure if I can focus long enough to read.

"can we watch a movie?" I ask, giving him a small smile.

"alright. You can pick" he says.

I start getting up to turn on the TV and he puts his hand on my shoulder, "no, you stay in bed. I'll get it."

"fine.." I say, curling up in the sheets again. He brings me the pile of movies that were sitting on the dresser and lets me pick the one I want to watch. There are a few old Disney movies mixed in with mainly romantic comedies. For some reason my eyes keep landing on Legally Blonde. I point at the pink DVD case and he just smiles.

I bury myself under the covers so I don't have to see him laugh. I feel his gentle, but strong hand on my shoulder, "it's okay. I said you could pick, and if this is what you wanna watch then I'm not gonna complain."

I just nod and he walks away and I hear the TV turn on. He sits down next to me and rubs my back, "come on, I know you wanna watch this.."

I roll over, but I'm still laying on my back. He brushes my hair from my face and smiles at me. I decide to sit up and lean into him, I just really like being in his strong arms. I rest my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me. i focus my attention to the movie and he gives me my teddy bear, and fixes the blankets around me.

**A/N: and the fluff begins. This was a fun chapter to write. There's definitely more of this to come, Summer's feelings for him are starting to show. Let me know if you have any ideas for further chapters and where I should take this story. Follow me on twitter! gleeroxmysocks **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm gonna try to get this story moving a little faster. There's some good Summer/Sasha fluff coming, but I just had to set things up for ya'll. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Summer's POV_

I just nod and he walks away and I hear the TV turn on. He sits down next to me and rubs my back, "come on, I know you wanna watch this.."

I roll over, but I'm still laying on my back. He brushes my hair from my face and smiles at me. I decide to sit up and lean into him, I just really like being in his strong arms. I rest my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me. I focus my attention to the movie and he gives me my teddy bear, and fixes the blankets around me.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

_Summer's POV_

I somehow managed to stay awake the entire movie. Sasha is still holding me and running his fingers through my hair. He turns off the TV when the movie ends and continues to hold me for a few minutes.

"you've still gotta take your medicine.." he says. I hate medicine, and I really don't feel like taking it.

I shake my head no and whimper. I'm tired of taking those pills. "don't wanna"

He rubs my back, "your dad said you had to take all of it. I know you don't like it, but it's gonna help you get better"

"I am better. I hate medicine" I tell him.

He feels my forehead, "you might not be runnin a fever anymore, but we've gotta make sure everything goes away."

"whatever" I say, pouting.

He lays me down on the bed and comes back a few minutes later with a bottle of water, my medicine and the thermometer. "can you sit up so you can take this? Then I'll let you rest"

I slowly sit up and force a smile at him. "I don't have a fever Sasha…"

"your dad still wanted me to check. Just until you've finished your medicine" he says.

I pout as he puts the thermometer under my tongue. I give it to him when it beeps and he smiles, "you're fine. but you've still gotta take this"

I gulp down the pill, "I hate that.."

He just smiles, "I know, but you're getting better. I've got some things I need to do at the gym today. I want you to get some rest and I'll come check on you later, okay"

I knew he was gonna leave eventually. I just wish it would be later. I nod, "fine"

He squeezes my shoulder, "I don't want you going out and runnin all kinds of errands. You need to rest to build your strength back up"

"mmk.." I say to him. he helps me settle back into bed and gives me the remote to the TV.

"call me if you need anything. It's gonna be okay" he says, smiling.

"kay, if you want you can always bring me the stuff from the office that I haven't done in the past week…" if I don't have anything to do I'm going to be bored out of my mind.

"don't worry about it. Kim took care of it all, she didn't want you to stress yourself out while you're trying to get better" he says.

I just sigh, "fine.." I guess I'll catch up on everything that's been on my DVR from the past month.

He gets up and runs his fingers through my hair, "just relax, you're gonna be fine. I'll come check on you later"

I just smile as he walks away and I hear him lock the house when he leaves.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

_Paige's POV_

Adam had called and said Jason wanted to check and make sure everything had cleared up the way it was supposed to and she wasn't having a hard time breathing. I decided that it would be a good idea since she was so close to having pneumonia. I decide to call Summer and let her know, but I know she isn't gonna be very happy.

I dial her number and she picks up after two rings, "hey mom.."

"hey sweetie. How're you feelin?"

"fine. and tell dad I finished taking that horrible medicine so he can stop bugging me about it" she says.

"alright. Do you remember the other night when dad's friend Jason came over and gave you that medicine to help you breathe?" I ask her. she was so out of it that night she probably doesn't.

"kinda… why?" she says.

"he just wants to check and make sure everything cleared up the way it was supposed to and you're not having any trouble breathing" I explain to her.

"so I'd have to go to the doctors office? No." she says.

"honey, why do you hate the doctors so much?" I ask her. it's always been one of her fears and we could never find out why.

"I just don't like it. I'm not sick anymore anyways" she answers. That's almost always the same answer I get from her.

"dad and I will go with you honey. It'll be okay" I reassure her. Adam really wants to be there with her so he can help Jason if he has to.

She sighs, "there's not much I can do to get out of this then, is there?"

"no, there isn't. I don't think he's gonna do a treatment unless he thinks you need it. but you sound so much better, so he probably won't" I tell her.

"ugh. Fine. when do I have to go?" she asks.

"we made you an appointment for tomorrow morning. Dad and I will come pick you up around eight." I tell her, Adam wanted to drive in case they did do another treatment since it made her sleepy the last time.

"mmk.. I think I'm really starting to like Sasha…" she tells me. It was really obvious when she was sick. She wanted him to hold her all the time, he was so patient with her and made sure she did what she could to get better. I know Adam really liked that about him.

"why do you say that honey?" I ask her.

she sighs, "you saw him when I was sick. And he came over that morning it was storming… well actually the night before cuz I couldn't sleep"

"I think you'd like to know that your father asked me about the man who helped him take care of his baby girl. I told him that it was Sasha and he said he would rather you be with him than Steve." I tell her. Adam never liked Steve. If she were having a bad day, Steve would never try to make things better for her, and she'd always come to us. But Sasha's helped her get through this from the beginning.

"mom, I've barely talked to him about it. I've had the flu for a week. We're just friends right now, although, I really liked it when he was here while it was storming…" she says.

She's never liked storms. When she was younger she'd cling to Adam and wouldn't want to go anywhere. We had the hardest time getting her to school on mornings when it was raining.

"just give it some time honey. We want you to take it easy for a few more days." I tell her. if we don't keep reminding her, she'll just jump back into everything without giving her body time to regain energy.

"mmk. I'm trying to finish up some paperwork so I can head home. I guess I'll see you in the morning" she says, hanging up.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

_Paige's POV_

We got her in to the doctor and the appointment didn't take very long at all. Jason said that everything was fine and it should all clear up in the next few days. He did do another breathing treatment, which Summer didn't like at all.

We get her home and she's still pretty upset about the treatment. She's sitting on the couch and I sit down by her, and start rubbing her back.

"it's okay sweetheart, you don't have to do that again" I reassure her.

She leans into me, "I hated it mommy"

I wrap my arms around her and gently rub her shoulder, "shhh honey. I told Sasha you had to go to the doctor today and you might be a little tired after, so he said you could stay home if you wanted"

She snuggles into me, "I might go later.."

"alright, just take it easy sweetie" I calmly say.

She rests her head on my shoulder and falls asleep. I think that medicine makes her drowsy.

It's about an hour later and she starts to wake up. I gently rub her shoulder, "hey sweetie"

She yawns and whimpers. I gently feel her forehead, it's not warm, but she's a little clammy.

"how're you feelin honey?" I ask her.

"fine.." she yawns.

"can I just check your temp honey? I just wanna be sure your fever's stayin down.." I ask her.

"whatever…" she mumbles.

Adam hands me the thermometer and I gently put it under her tongue. She rests her head on my shoulder again and gives me the thermometer when it beeps. "99.8, I think it would be better if you stayed home sweetie.."

"I told Sasha I'd be at work today after my appointment…" she whimpers.

"you're feelin clammy and your temp is startin to go back up. I think you should just get some rest" I suggest.

"but mom…" she whines.

"sweetheart, I want you to take it easy. You need to rest so you can get better" Adam tells her.

She just sighs and snuggles into me. Adam tells me he'll call Sasha and let him know she's not feeling good enough to come in. She hardly ever gets sick but when she does it gets really bad and then it takes her weeks to fully get over it. Adam covers her up with a blanket and she closes her eyes again. I hold her and she starts to fall asleep again.

**A/N: I think I'm gonna start bringing this to a close soon. Let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters. Please read and review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm gonna try to get this story moving a little faster. There's some good Summer/Sasha fluff coming, but I just had to set things up for y'all. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Paige's POV_

"I told Sasha I'd be at work today after my appointment…" she whimpers.

"you're feelin clammy and your temp is startin to go back up. I think you should just get some rest" I suggest.

"but mom…" she whines.

"sweetheart, I want you to take it easy. You need to rest so you can get better" Adam tells her.

She just sighs and snuggles into me. Adam tells me he'll call Sasha and let him know she's not feeling good enough to come in. She hardly ever gets sick but when she does it gets really bad and then it takes her weeks to fully get over it. Adam covers her up with a blanket and she closes her eyes again. I hold her and she starts to fall asleep again.

**LATER THAT MORNING**

**THE ROCK**

_Sasha's POV_

I'm working with Lauren and she keeps glancing from the door to the office. "where's Summer?" she asks.

"At home. She's sick" I tell her, which is true. Her dad called this morning and said they were worried her fever might be going back up.

"still? It's been like almost two weeks" she asks.

"yeah, she had the flu. She just didn't want any of you girls to catch what she had" I say, which probably is somewhat true.

Lauren sighs, "she was here yesterday…"

"she had a doctors appointment today. She's fine, I promise" I reassure her. I know Lauren and Summer have been close for a while so I understand why she's worried but she doesn't have to be.

"should I tell my dad she's sick?" I don't think Summer would like Steve checking on her while she's at home resting. She's gotten so much better with me there I think it might scare her if he showed up.

"she's fine, her parents have been with her. don't worry, just try to focus" I tell her. I however glance over at the clock on the wall telling me I still have an hour until lunch so I can go check on her. Lauren shakes her head and jumps back up on the beam.

I watch her routine but she wobbles just a little and jumps off when her dad comes through the door, "hey.." he says, hugging her. I just smile.

"daddy.. Sasha just told me that Summer's sick" she says. I knew it would be the first thing out of her mouth when he showed up.

He sighs, "I'm sure she'll be just fine. now go practice"

She pouts, "but daddy, she's at home. I think you should go check on her"

I walk over and gently squeeze Lauren's shoulder, "I told you not to worry, like your dad said, she'll be fine. get back to practice"

Lauren reluctantly runs off and jumps back on the beam. Steve looks at me once Lauren is out of ear shot, "how is Summer, really?"

"it's just the flu. She doesn't want the girls to get sick so I told her she could take all the time she needs to get better." I explain.

He sighs, "is she by herself?"

"her parents are with her. and her dad's a doctor so she's fine" I say, but I'm sure Summer already told him about her dad.

"okay. just to satisfy Lauren I may stop by and check on her later" he says. this makes me mad. Summer doesn't need the extra stress right now.

I just smile and nod and walk over to the bars to work with Payson. I spend the next hour working with her and finally let the girls go for lunch. I go into the office to grab my keys and am stopped by Kim, "hey, how's Summer?"

"better. Her dad called this morning and said she wasn't feeling that great after her appointment so I said she could stay home and rest." I tell her.

She sighs, "I'm gonna guess you're about to go check on her then.."

"yeah. I shouldn't be gone long" I say, walking out the door.

_Adam's POV_

She's still asleep after that medicine, it really wears her out. Luckily she will never know that Steve Tanner tried to call, he'd probably just make this situation worse. I finally decided to get my forehead thermometer out of my office since she fights so much every time we try. My phone lights up with a text from Sasha saying he's on his way over. He's been so good to her through all of this, I would really like to see them get together but I'm not too sure what Summer thinks.

Ten minutes later I answer the door and it's Sasha. "hey" he quietly says when he notices she's sleeping.

"she's been asleep since we got home. It's the medicine.." I tell him.

He nods, "I won't stay long if she's sleepin"

I glance over at the couch and she's starting to stir and whimper in her sleep. Paige starts rubbing her back and whispering soothing words in Summer's ear. She calms down and snuggles back into Paige. Summer turns her head facing me but she has no idea. I gently run the thermometer across her forehead and she doesn't even move. I smile at Paige and show her the screen. It's back down to normal. Summer stirs in her mom's arms again and I pull the blanket up where it had fallen.

She coughs a few times and her eyes slowly open. Sasha quietly walks into the kitchen and comes back with some water. Paige smiles at him and Summer tries to but coughs again. "here, just take a few sips" he says.

_Summer's POV_

I sit up and slowly drink the water. "how long?" I ask him but can't finish my sentence because of this stupid cough.

He smiles, "about ten minutes. You were asleep when I got here"

"mmk. And no, I don't have a fever, so I don't want you to take my temp" I say, when I notice dad sitting there.

"already did" he smiles, "and you're fine"

I just stare at him, I must've been passed out if he was able to get the thermometer in my mouth without me knowing. Only when Sasha moves his arm do I see the other thermometer from dad's office. Of course. I just sigh, my throat hurts too much to really say anything.

I start coughing again and mom keeps rubbing my back, "easy hon.. try some slow deep breaths"

Everything is still so congested it's hard to take deep breaths at first but eventually I can. I lean back on the couch after another coughing fit and give Sasha a tiny smile, "sorry… I hate this"

He squeezes my hand, "it's okay, I know you don't feel good. I've been here the whole time, remember"

I just nod. I have to get back to work. I start to get up but I'm not as awake as I thought I was, "gonna change. I have to go to work"

"you're exhausted. Take the rest of the day and if you feel better tomorrow you can come" Sasha says.

I try to argue with him, "I'm fine. I've missed so much already"

"sweetie, I'm gonna have to agree with Sasha. you're still so tired. Just take today to rest and I'll let you go back tomorrow" dad says.

I give in, it's close to noon anyway and I'm still so tired. I'm not too sure how I'm gonna make it the rest of the day, "honey, mama's gonna make you some chicken soup. Just get some sleep"

Is she even thinking right now? Sasha is sitting right here and she's talking to me like she did when I was a baby. So Sasha doesn't see me blushing I bury my face in the pillow. She can be so embarrassing sometimes.

I feel a hand running through my hair, after a few minutes I realize it's Sasha's strong, but gentle hand that's held me so many times before. "it's okay Summer…" he calmly says.

I start to relax and he keeps running his fingers through my hair. I hear dad ask him if he wants to come back for dinner.

"only if Summer wants me to.." he says.

I give him a small nod. I really like having him here. My eyes are starting to close and I hear mom saying something about getting me to bed but I really don't wanna get up and move.

The next thing I know I'm in Sasha's strong arms and he's carrying me to my bedroom. Without thinking much I let myself relax into him and I just feel like he actually wants me. I never really felt like this around Steve, yeah he did nice things but Sasha's been so patient and caring, it's surprised me.

He sits down on my bed with me still in his arms. I don't want him to let go, I sleep so good while he's holding me close. I'm not sure how much time passes before I feel my head hit the pillow, the sheets come up over my shoulder and a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Is he trying to make me fall in love with him? because right now it's definitely working.

**A/N: Please review! I want to know what you wanna see with this story! Oh, follow me on tumblr! Emren10 and twitter.. gleerocksmysocks. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm gonna try to get this story moving a little faster. There's some good Summer/Sasha fluff coming, but I just had to set things up for y'all. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Summer's POV_

The next thing I know I'm in Sasha's strong arms and he's carrying me to my bedroom. Without thinking much I let myself relax into him and I just feel like he actually wants me. I never really felt like this around Steve, yeah he did nice things but Sasha's been so patient and caring, it's surprised me.

He sits down on my bed with me still in his arms. I don't want him to let go, I sleep so good while he's holding me close. I'm not sure how much time passes before I feel my head hit the pillow, the sheets come up over my shoulder and a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Is he trying to make me fall in love with him? because right now it's definitely working.

_Adam's POV_

I decided to go back to the office since I had some patients to see and Summer was just sleeping. Paige was there with her, so she should be fine. I think she likes Sasha, she seems to relax and she falls right to sleep when he's holding her.

Things go pretty smoothly at the office and I get a few texts from Paige letting me know Summer's fever was still down and she was resting. Of course there would be traffic on my way home. I text Paige letting her know I'd be a little late for dinner.

I get home and Summer's sitting on the couch, her hair is curled and she's wearing jeans and an old Rockies shirt. She has some more color back in her face and she's flipping through a magazine. "hey sweetie"

"hi daddy…" she says, giving me a small smile.

"how're you feelin?" I ask her.

"better.."

"that's good… if you're still feelin good in the morning I'll let you go back to work." I tell her, I think she's pretty much over this, she's still got that cough though.

"mmk" she says, yawning and glancing back at her magazine.

I walk into the kitchen and Paige is finishing up the soup. "hey"

She smiles, "hey, Sasha's on his way.."

"alright. how was she after I left?" I ask.

"she was fine, she slept most of the afternoon, and I helped her with her hair…" she tells me.

"she looks a lot better. I think it'll help once she eats something" I say.

The doorbell rings and I walk away to answer it. It's Sasha. "hey" he says, smiling at her.

"hey Sasha…" I say, smiling.

"how was she after I left?" he asks.

"she was fine, she slept most of the afternoon. I think she's gotten over the worst of it" I tell him.

He smiles at her and I notice a small smile form on her face. She hasn't been too happy since she broke up with Steve but I think having Sasha here is helping.

"that's good. Steve wanted to know how she's doing…." He quietly says, hoping she doesn't hear.

"he called, but she was asleep so we just told him she was resting" I replied, glancing at her.

"I think it's better if she doesn't know. She was pretty upset after they broke up" I tell him, I just don't want Steve getting in the way of her getting better or the possibility of her dating Sasha.

"I could tell, but Lauren was concerned too, I just told her she didn't want the girls catching what she had" he says, which is probably true. Her exhaustion caught up to her too I think, and she really needed the rest.

"I know her and Lauren have been close, but she should be back tomorrow, so tell Lauren not to worry." I tell him,

He nods, "it'll be fine. if she starts feelin bad tomorrow, then I'll let her go home." He says, it's been good that he's doing this for her, if she stayed at work by herself, I don't think she would have gotten better as soon as she did.

"alright, but I think once she eats something and gets a good night's sleep, she should be fine" I tell him.

"you're probably right. I think we can let her decide if she's ready to go back to work now…." he says, glancing at her.

"we'll see how she is in the morning, but most likely, she'll be there." I say, letting him talk to her.

_Summer's POV_

After watching Sasha talk to my dad in slightly hushed tones I'm a little annoyed. It was obviously about me, but I give Sasha a small smile anyway when he comes and sits down next to me.

"hey, you look like you're feelin better" he says, smiling.

"yeah, I'm not as congested" I tell him, it's a lot easier to breathe since that medicine finally kicked in and started clearing things up.

"that's good, you sound better too, and you have a lot more color in your face" he says, squeezing my shoulder.

I smile, "that's what my mom said. But I feel a lot better"

"I can tell, the girls have been worried about you.." he says, I bet it's mostly Lauren. Ugh, she probably told Steve, maybe I can pull one more day off, dad's still on the fence about it.

"tell them I'm fine, I'll be there tomorrow anyways." I reply, without even thinking.

He just smiles, "alright. I know these past couple weeks have been really hard for you, and even though I've been here the entire time, I want to do something nice, since you're feelin better"

Am I hearing this right? Is he asking me on a date? "like what?" I hesitantly ask.

"I can take you to dinner, maybe Friday or Saturday night…" he suggests.

I smile, "sure, Saturday's good." I lean into him and he gently runs his fingers through my hair. I honestly don't know how I would have gotten through being sick if he wasn't here to take care of me. I think it's a good thing that he stuck around even though I had a really high fever and was miserable, that means something… it has to.

**A/N: So, I don't really get many readers/reviewers on this but I want to know if you want me to end here or continue with their new relationship. I've kinda lost my train of thought with this one because I've been writing for some new shows such as Smash, and GCB. Haven't posted any of those stories though. But follow me on twitter and tumblr for updates! Twitter: gleeroxmysocks tumblr: emren10**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is coming to a close soon. What did you guys think of their kiss in the finale? Should I incorporate something like that into this story? Enjoy!**

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Summer's POV_

He just smiles, "alright. I know these past couple weeks have been really hard for you, and even though I've been here the entire time, I want to do something nice, since you're feelin better"

Am I hearing this right? Is he asking me on a date? "like what?" I hesitantly ask.

"I can take you to dinner, maybe Friday or Saturday night…" he suggests.

I smile, "sure, Saturday's good." I lean into him and he gently runs his fingers through my hair. I honestly don't know how I would have gotten through being sick if he wasn't here to take care of me. I think it's a good thing that he stuck around even though I had a really high fever and was miserable, that means something… it has to.

**THREE WEEKS LATER  
><strong>**SUMMER'S HOUSE  
><strong>**FRIDAY NIGHT, 9PM**

_Summer's POV_

Sasha and I have been going out for about a few weeks now and he's been so good to me. I feel better about calling things off with Steve, since Sasha actually cares about how I'm feeling and what I want. Lauren wasn't happy when she figured out that I had started to date her coach, but I explained to her that he cared and that I'd still be around for her if she needed me.

I'm sitting on the couch with Sasha and we're just watching a movie. I'm cuddled into him and he's holding a bowl of popcorn. After the movie ends he puts the nearly empty popcorn bowl on the coffee table and pulls me closer so that I'm pretty much laying on him. I rest my head into his chest and he starts rubbing my back.

We stay like this for nearly an hour before he brushes my hair away from my face, "I think it's time to get some sleep"

I really don't feel like getting up. I'm so comfortable in his arms like this that I just don't want to move. I whimper and cuddle up closer to him.

He keeps rubbing my back, "I'll stay with you, I just think it would be better for you to lay down in bed"

I sigh, but still don't get up. He moves so he's sitting up but I'm still leaning on him. he picks me up into his strong arms and I just snuggle into him. Good thing I'd already put my pajamas on when we started watching the movie but I still hadn't taken off my makeup, I'm just not ready for him to see me without it yet.

He carries me to bed and I'm still snuggled in his arms. He rubs my shoulder, "sweetie, I really want you to try to sleep…. I'll stay if you want"

I just nod and cuddle into him. he keeps rubbing my back and shoulder, "go wash up, I'll be right here"

I'm still not ready for him to see me without makeup yet so I just snuggle into him more and yawn.

_Sasha's POV_

She's cuddled into me and nearly asleep. I'm not too sure why she's being really hesitant about taking her makeup off. I've seen her throwing up, and when she was miserable and had the breathing treatment done, and it doesn't bother me.

I gently squeeze her shoulder, "it's alright Summer, it's not gonna bother me if you're not wearing makeup"

She hesitantly looks up at me, her eyes heavy with sleep, but doesn't say anything. This makes me wonder how she felt around Steve, though, I'm not sure he cared. "I stayed with you the whole time you were sick, it really isn't a big deal" I reassure her.

She sighs, and goes in to wash her face. She comes back a few minutes later and I've pulled the sheets back on her bed, she climbs in and curls up. She looks up at me when I come around to pull the sheets up, "a… are you gonna stay?"

This normally isn't something I'd expect her to ask so soon in a relationship, but I've helped her when she was sick, and she seems to feel a little safer when I'm there. "do you want me to?" I ask.

She's quiet, I know she's trying to decide what the best thing would be, she was so relaxed when we were on the couch watching a movie, but I don't want her to have a hard time falling asleep if I do leave. She hesitantly nods, and looks at me.

I gently rub her shoulder, "it's alright if you do, I'm not gonna do anything you don't want"

She gives me a small smile after I reassure her that nothing will happen that she's not ready for, and I'm gonna respect her.

"yeah…" she says, and yawns again.

I nod, and rub her shoulder. "I'm gonna make sure things are all locked up, alright…"

She nods and I fix her blankets, and make sure her doors are locked and turn off some lights that we'd left on. I come back in her room and she's already asleep. I turn off the light on her side of the bed and climb in next to her. She rolls over to face me, "Sasha…" she mumbles.

I brush some hair from her face, "yeah sweetie, just sleep"

I let her curl up next to me and I wrap an arm around her. She relaxes a lot once she snuggles into me, and I smile, pulling the sheets over both of us and eventually fall asleep myself.

**A/N: not too sure how much I like this ending, trying to have them take things slow. Let me know how much further you want this to go. This probably won't be much longer, but if there's something you want to see, I'm open to ideas. I'm on twitter! Onlyprettier214**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is coming to a close soon. What did you guys think of their kiss in the finale? Should I incorporate something like that into this story? Enjoy! Well, I marked this as complete, but got this idea for the epilogue this morning. Let me know what you think. **

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Sasha's POV_

She's quiet, I know she's trying to decide what the best thing would be, she was so relaxed when we were on the couch watching a movie, but I don't want her to have a hard time falling asleep if I do leave. She hesitantly nods, and looks at me.

I gently rub her shoulder, "it's alright if you do, I'm not gonna do anything you don't want"

She gives me a small smile after I reassure her that nothing will happen that she's not ready for, and I'm gonna respect her.

"yeah…" she says, and yawns again.

I nod, and rub her shoulder. "I'm gonna make sure things are all locked up, alright…"

She nods and I fix her blankets, and make sure her doors are locked and turn off some lights that we'd left on. I come back in her room and she's already asleep. I turn off the light on her side of the bed and climb in next to her. She rolls over to face me, "Sasha…" she mumbles.

I brush some hair from her face, "yeah sweetie, just sleep"

I let her curl up next to me and I wrap an arm around her. She relaxes a lot once she snuggles into me, and I smile, pulling the sheets over both of us and eventually fall asleep myself.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

_Sasha's POV_

Summer and I had been dating for around eight months when I decided to ask her to marry me. We'd been dating on and off before this and I knew how much she wanted to finally start a family. She was ecstatic, it was the happiest I'd seen her since I met her.

The wedding was set for a few months later and it went off without a hitch, she was beautiful and everything was exactly what she wanted. We decided to keep her house and sell the airstream, since it was more practical if she wanted a family, and she didn't have to worry about moving.

It's been about eight months since the wedding and she's been trading days with Kim at The Rock. I come home from one of her off days and she's quiet when I come in. She wasn't feeling well this morning so I wouldn't be surprised if she was asleep. I hear her coughing in the bedroom and find her in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet with her hair hanging by her face. I kneel down by her and rub her back, "sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She jumps a little but relaxes when she realizes it's me. "ugh…" she moans. I know she hates throwing up, so I grab one of her hair ties from the counter and pull her hair back. She whimpers and gags, it reminds me of when she got sick that first time around this time last year.

I gently feel her forehead, "you're not warm honey, how long have you been feeling like this?"

She leans on me and shrugs. She gags again and whimpers, I know she's probably trying to hold it in. "it's okay sweetie, if you feel like getting sick it's better to just throw up than hold it in"

With this she leans over the toilet and throws up, I gently rub her back as she keeps gagging, "I hate this Sasha…" she moans.

"I know you do honey, do you wanna come lay down?" I ask her, still supporting her back.

She nods, and leans into me. I help her get in bed and she whimpers, "water…"

I smile and bring her a glass. She sips the cool liquid and forces a smile. "is that the first time today you've gotten sick?"

She shakes her head. "all day…"

I sit by her and rub her back, I can tell she's miserable. "want me to call your dad?"

She shakes her head, "not yet…"

I nod, I know she can be so stubborn when it comes to people taking care of her when she's not feeling well. This is when I realize it's been a week or two since the last time we had sex, there's a possibility she could be pregnant, but I don't want to bring that up if she doesn't think so. I don't want to hurt her if it's not the case. She just snuggles into me and I continue rubbing her back.

"Sasha…" she quietly mumbles.

"yeah sweetie…" I say, brushing a piece of hair away from her face and smiling.

"What…. What if I'm pregnant?" she hesitantly asks, I wasn't sure if the thought had crossed her mind yet, but it obviously has.

I keep rubbing her back, "that's okay, I'm gonna be here for you, and the baby. And you know your mom and dad will be here too" I knew she needed that reassurance, she snuggles into me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I dunno yet though…" she mumbles.

I just hold her until she falls asleep, I help her through the night each time she gets sick. I convinced her she needed to call her doctor in the morning, or I would call her dad.

She was able to get herself an appointment later in the afternoon, I had to be at the gym, so her mom agreed to take her. I come home and she's sitting on the couch, with an anxious look on her face.

I sit by her and she looks down at the floor. "how'd it go today?" I ask, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She sighs, I can tell she's been thinking, I'm not sure if what the doctor told her was good or not.

I give her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "it's okay, you can tell me"

"I'm… uhm, I'm pregnant" she replies, still not looking at me. I know deep down she's excited, but is probably a little worried about my reaction. I can't help but smile, she's going to be a great mom, and I want to be there to help her.

I put my hand under her chin and gently turn her head so she's looking at me, "that's great sweetie, everything's gonna be alright, I'm gonna be here"

She leans into me and I pull her close, she relaxes when I start rubbing her shoulder and I can tell a big weight has been lifted off her chest just by telling me. She sighs and snuggles close, "love you…" she mumbles.

I hug her, "love you too sweetie, you're gonna be a great mom"

She smiles, and rests her head on my shoulder. I know she's tired, she didn't sleep well last night and hasn't been feeling that great, I hope she can get some rest tonight.

**A/N: So this thought had been in my mind a while, and I decided it would be a better ending than the one I gave you, so consider this an epilogue! Would you like to see Summer go through pregnancy? Review and let me know! **


End file.
